Darkness
by Mysecondmeloveswhump
Summary: A horrible explosion forces Casey to completely rely on Severide's help. It's on Severide now to help Casey trough this dark 96 hours. 96 helpless and frustrating hours. But what if Casey's condition makes a turn for the worse? Who will be able to help him pull through this difficult time with all the new challenges his condition throws at him? /Severide and later Casey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

So I got this story in my head for an eternity but finally decided to write it now. Its a Casey and Severide story with no Dawson in it. 

This story loosely leans onto the Season 2 finale.

You have to know that English isn't my first language but I am trying hard. Hope you will like it.

 **Chapter 1 - Darkness**

The explosion that went through the building caused Casey's body to fly through the air like a little doll. His body collided hard with something and right in this second everything went black.

"Anyone hurt?" Severide was the first to shout out for his team glad as he recognized there was no alarm filling the air. So nobody was down. Slowly everyone confirmed to his question, everyone but Casey.  
"Casey you good?" Severide asked into his radio, just to hear Casey's voice in his ear seconds later.  
"I..." Casey stopped, taking in a shaky breath before speaking up again.  
"Kelly, I...I can't see." He mumbled getting Kelly to widen his eyes.  
"What? Where are you?"

"I don't know. Last thing I know I was on the second floor and then my body flew through the air. It's pitch black...I can't...I can't see."  
"Okay buddy stay calm okay? I am sure you are going to be okay.", Kelly tried to reassure his friend, turning towards Hermann, who had widened his eyes too.  
"Maybe he is trapped..." Hermann tried his best to find a good logic behind Casey's words.

"Let's move. We have to find Casey." Kelly said, not paying attention to Hermann. Adrenaline, shock, and pure angst where rushing through his body. He needed to find Casey. He needed to make sure that he was alright.

It didn't take Severide long to get sight of his best friend. Casey was leaning against a wall, his eyes starring blankly at a spot right in front of him.  
"Hey Casey!" Severide called out for his best friend and watched as Casey's head shot up, his eyes not meeting Severide.  
"I am here!" Casey called out getting Severide froze in his spot.

" _I can't see"_ Casey's words echoed through his head.

"Hey man what happened?", Severide asked, as he got near Casey, his touch getting the other Lieutenant to jump.  
"It's me. It's Severide." "  
"Sev, I can't see you." Matt said pure panic filling his voice. He grabbed Kelly's jacket as if his life depended on it. Kelly looked straight into Matt's unfocused eyes.

"I know. We will figure that out okay? Come on, let's get you out of here." Kelly tried his best to sound as calm as possible.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes. They are all okay." Kelly promised, guiding his best friend to his right site, while placing an arm around his waist. Matt placed his arm around Kelly's shoulder in return.

"I will get you out of here." Kelly promised moving forward slowly. Hermann got to Casey's other side as he could see how afraid Casey was to actually move and make a step forward.

"It's Hermann. Come on, lay your arm around my shoulder." Hermann said, feeling the fear as Casey grabbed onto him. He could only imagine how his Lieutenant was feeling right now.

Casey tripped a few times but Severide and Hermann kept him upright. As they finally reached the outside Casey didn't notice the change of surroundings.

"Casey? You okay?" Shay's voice reached his ears before he could feel a hand on his arm. It had to be Shay's.

"He can't see. He lost all his sight." Kelly explained quickly watching the shock in Shay's face. She was displaying everything he was feeling too.  
"Alright Casey. We will get you to Lakeshore now. They will make sure you get better okay?" Shay said, but Kelly could feel that Casey was refusing to let go off him.

"I will go with you." Severide said getting a nod from Boden.

"Okay, big step up to the ambulance." Shay explained before leading Casey to the gurney.

"I will check your vitals during the right, okay? You just try to relax as good as possible." Shay said, before getting into her normal routine.

At Lakeshore Matt was rushed into a trauma room immediately while the doctor asked Kelly to wait outside.

"No please. Can he please stay? Kelly would you stay?" Matt ask in panic. Kelly could only imagine who vulnerable Casey's situation was right now.

"Of course I will." Kelly said walking into the room again. "I am standing right at your feet." Kelly said, laying a hand on Casey's leg so his friend could at least feel him.

"Alright. Lieutenant Casey, what happened before you got blind?" The doctor said, getting Kelly to swallow hard on his words.

The examination of Casey's head and what felt like his whole body took hours, nonetheless Kelly was by his side every step of the way, always making sure to touch Casey as he knew that his friend felt much more safe then.

The nurse had inserted some eyedrops into Matt's eyes before she had put some thick gauze onto it, bandaging his eyes.

"Any news yet?" Kelly asked.

"The eyedrops prevent the eyes from getting too dry as Mr. Casey is not blinking normally at the moment. I am sure the doctor will stop by soon." The nurse explained before leaving the room, giving Kelly and Matt their first seconds of privacy since the explosion.  
"How are you holding up?"

"No that I have a bandage around my head I can tell myself that it's just that blocking my sight."

"I am sure you will be okay."

"Yeah? Because I am not."

"I am here for you okay. We will fight this together."

"I know. Thank you Kelly."

"You would do the same for me."

"I would." 

As the door opened again Kelly told Matt that it's the doctor immediately.  
"That's right I am." Dr. Herold answered positioning himself on Casey's left site.

"As you know we made a lot of scans to make sure the loose of your sight has nothing to do with your previous head trauma. We can't quite confirm that."

"Please tell me that it's not permanent." Casey begged the doctor, not prepared to get an answer.  
"Well,there's a moderate concussion with some fleeting blindness. It's most likely due to small floating blood clots in the vessels around the eyes,demonstrating a C.V.I. or cortical visual impairment. "

"How long will his vision be affected?" Kelly asked, letting the information's sink in.  
"Well, it's hard to say, really. The body's healing powers are unpredictable, but 72, more likely 96 hours is the normal. We must wait and see, so to speak. We think it's temporary" The doctor explained.  
„You think?" Casey asked with an alarmed voice.  
„It's a pretty rare condition you are suffering and we always have to look at it in combination with your previous head trauma so we can't be 100 percent sure and we will have to wait 72 till 96 hours and see if the vision comes back."  
„And if it's not back by then I will stay blind?" Casey's voice was shaking now.  
"If it's not back by then we will defiantly run some more tests."

"Does he have to stay in the hospital during the next 4 days?" Severide asked, knowing how much Casey hated hospitals. And in his situation Kelly was sure that he hated them even more.

"We want to monitor him during the night due to the concussion but you can take him home tomorrow morning. "

"I think I will ask them to stay here until my sight is back." Casey said after a while of silence. They hadn't talked after the doctor had left, needing to let the information's sink in.

"Don't be stupid. You hate hospitals."  
"But what am I supposed to do? I can't go home like this."  
"I will help you. As I said we will get through this together."

"You have to work and..."

"Boden can handle a shift without me. Hermann is covering up for you and he can get a replacement for me. That's not a problem and you know that." Kelly cut him off.  
"I don't want you to babysit me."

"But I will because you need me right now and that's what friends are for right? I am pretty sure if you don't agree to this Hermann will force you to move in with him, Cindy and the kids during your recovery."

Casey laughed out searching for his friends hand that was laying on his arm.

"Thank you."  
"You can get me out to a game once your sight is back." Kelly answered glad his friend couldn't see the fear in his eyes. What if Casey's sight wouldn't return during the next 72 to 96 hours?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

I thought I could upload the second chapter so you maybe get a better feeling for this story and PLEASE leave a comment. Otherwise I can't know if I should continue or not!

Chapter 2 – Home?

Kelly had refused to leave Casey's side during the night, knowing that it would be best for both of them if he stayed.

In the morning the doctors ran some more tests before Casey got the all clear. Severide had just helped him with his cloths as the door opened up again and a nurse walked in, a white cane in her hand.

"Mister Casey?" She said, getting Matt to turn towards the door.

"I should hand you this from Dr. Herold." The nurse said placing the white cane into Matt's hand. "Yeah that really makes me feel better." Casey replied full of sarcasm.  
"It will make you feel more confident while walking around." The nurse admitted.

"Thank you. Matt got up from his bed. "I am ready." Matt said, holding onto Kelly's arm with his left hand and the white cane with his right hand.  
"Ready when you are." Kelly answered before walking to the car with Casey. He helped him buckle in before starting the engine.  
After a few minutes of driving Kelly looked towards Matt, just to recognize that he was holding onto the door handle for dear life.

"Hey you okay?" Kelly asked.

"You know I can't see where you are driving, I can't see the traffic, I don't have any control about this situation so no, I am not okay." Casey explained.

"I am sorry man. It's not to far. Just 10 more minutes."

As they finally reached Casey's house Severide helped Matt inside feeling relive washing over him as Matt slowly made his way towards the couch just with the white cane. Here in his own environment he felt much more confident. Slowly, with one arm stretched out Casey passed the couch and walked towards the kitchen, where it took him a moment to find his fridge. He opened it and felt around for a few long seconds before he got 2 beer out.

"Man I think it's really nice of you but I don't want to drink at 10 in the morning."

"It's non alcoholic." Matt said walking slowly towards the counter.

"Dude this one is definitely not non alcoholic." Severide said, taking the 2 bottles out of Casey's hand before getting two non alcoholic bottles out of the fridge and placing them onto the counter. Casey meanwhile had opened a drawer and his hands where searching for a bottle opener. As he finally found it he made his way to the counter, his body connecting hard with it. Casey cursed lightly before grabbing the first bottle and opened it.

"Glad you are okay here at home."

"Well at least we know that I will not dehydrate." Casey answered as he got the bottle back onto the counter.

"I need to head to the bathroom." Casey admited after they drank their "Welcome home" bottle in the kitchen.

"Well...do you need my help?"

"I am sure I can manage."

"Otherwise call out. I mean it." Severide said his eyes not leaving his best friend on his painfully slow way upstairs. Nonetheless Severide still felt relieved that Casey was getting along like this inside his house. He could only imagine how hard it was.

As Casey finally closed the bathroom door he was sure that it had took him hours to get here. He was glad Severide had offered him to help him out and go home. He wouldn't have pulled through 4 days inside a hospital. Casey searched for his sink and looked up inside the mirror. He placed the white cane closely beside him before slowly taking the bandage off. The doctor had advised him to wear it to prevent dust and things from getting into his eyes without him noticing it. But the doctor had also agreed that he could get them off today if Kelly would pour the eyedrops inside his eyes every two hours and he would wear glasses to protect his eyes.

Matt was desperate to finally get the bandage off. A little hope was flickering up in his body as he took them off but he was only meet by pure darkness. Casey tried to swallow down the panic. It had been just 17 hours since he had gone blind. What was he expecting?

55 to 79 hours left. Casey exhaled. It would be a long the longest days of his live but gladly he would immediately know if he was able to see now that he got rid of the bandage.

He reached for his white cane, accidentally getting it to fall.

"Oh come on." Casey cursed, getting down to his knees, his hands searching blindly for the cane until his right hand finally found it.

Casey got up and starred into the mirror again, meeting the complete darkness. He made his way towards his bedroom, searching for his sunglasses on the drawer.

"You okay in there?" Severide's voice came from the hallway a few minutes later while Casey hands where digging through his closet to find his glasses, failing miserably.  
"Searching for my glasses." Casey replied while Severide walked in.

"You took the bandage off already?" Kelly asked not sure if he was okay with it.

"Of course. If anything changes I want to know it."

"Matt it's just 17 hours."

"I know." Matt said his hands still searching.

"Here. Take this." Kelly said placing Matt's sunglasses into his hand. It had been there in front of him right on top of the drawer the whole time.

"Thanks man." Casey said and Severide had to swallow as Matt looked up at him. His eyes looked so distant, so empty. Kelly knew that the milky layer on it was just the eyedrops but for the first time Casey looked completely blind.

"So any big plans?" Matt asked after getting his sunglasses on to protect his eyes just as the doctor had ordered.

"Nothing on my schedule except of one thing. We need to get some grocery's. I went to your supplies, there is not much left here."

"Yeah I know. Wanted to get grocery shopping after shift."

"Okay. So what do you think? Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to walk around the supermarket like this. I feel okay here at home."

"So no stupid tricks okay? Come on, we will get you downstairs and you will stay on the couch until I am back okay?"

"Fine for me." Casey said walking towards his bedroom door, the white cane leading his way.

Matt had just flipped on the TV listening to some reports as his phone began to ring. He got up from the couch and listened to the sound. Damn mobile, it could be everywhere. The ringing continued and Matt walked towards it, his hands searching for the phone on top of his kitchen desk, finding it after what felt like an eternity. As he finally answered it he was just greeted by a beeping. Of course he was to late and he couldn't even have a look at who had called him. Matt decided to take the phone with him just in case it would ring again and turned around just to recognize he had left his white cane at the couch in his hurry. He could feel his pulse speeding up as panic was setting in. He could just hope to find his way back to the couch. He walked in slow motion, his hands searching the area in front of him for anything his body could collide with. Damn, why had he switched out the TV as the phone rang? Yes he had located it just by ringing but now he could locate his couch the same way too. And why had he left his cane behind? It had been easy to follow the ringing but now he was screwed. Slowly he tried to find anything that he could hold onto that tell him where exactly he was, falling miserably. There was nothing but free space. Matt had turned around several times just to notice that he had no idea where he was or which direction he was going anymore. His heart was beating fast in his chest now and he took in a deep breath.

"You are going to be just fine." He said to himself before walking forward again, arms stretched out an searching. How could he get lost in his own house. "Damn it!" Casey cursed as he tripped, falling to his knees. Without hesitating he got back up, his arms still stretched out.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his hands finally got hold of a door frame. Thank god. He had found the kitchen, or was he facing the living room? Matt continued to walk forward until his hands found a chair. So he was in the dining room that was the same room as the living room. He was walking to the right direction now. After a few more steps Matt could feel the soft fabric of his couch on his fingers, breathing out in pure relief. He slid down onto the couch and took of his sunglasses to brush his hands through his face. Damn what a trip. Just for this damn telephone.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I have to admit, I am REALLY disappointed. If it wouldn't be for Palada I would delete this story, so PALADA: thank you so so much! This is for you ;o)

I LOVE your reviews and I am really glad you like the story.

Chapter 3 -

"See? That was the first 24 hours." Severide said while he watched Matt searching for another slice of pizza.

"What time is it?"

"5pm so exactly 24 hours since the accident."

"Well just how many more days? 3?"

"Maybe just 2." Severide tried to cheer his friend up.

"Maybe a whole lot longer."

"Matt just stop thinking like that."

"I am just trying to get myself prepared for the worst case." Severide swallowed hard knowing that the words of the doctor hadn't convinced Matt. He himself wasn't convinced that it was just temporary due to the damage Matt's brain had already suffered not too long ago.

"Do you think we can have a look at my phone? I mean blind people should be able to use an iPhone." Matt said after Kelly had inserted the eyedrops into his eyes again. They had crashed to the couch, a now real beer in their hands.

"Sure." Kelly said getting Matt's iPhone from the small table in front of his couch. Matt had collided with it for a dozen times today.  
"Maybe it can tell me what time it is every now and then. I don't even know if it's dark outside or if the sun is shining."

"So it needs to tell you the time and the current weather. We will see if we get that working." Severide joked.

"Yeah thanks."  
"Okay. Let's see what we have here. General, accessibility, oh here voice over on." Severide said getting the phone to start talking.

"Geez couldn't they have tried to let it sound a little bit more normal?" Casey asked getting Severide to agree.

"Okay man. Let's get you back on using an iPhone." Severide started and soon Casey was able to maneuver through his phone with the help of the voice over.

"Clock. 7.35 pm."

"Hah!" Matt cheered. "Finally."  
"Then find the weather app. I can already see it."  
"Not funny Severide." 

Casey yawned while they where still busy with his phone, joking around about the voice and other explanations it was giving. Severide had helped Casey to get used to the tapping and the functions and now Casey was even able to "read "the news, to check the time, weather and most important to call anybody. Even if it took forever Severide knew that Casey felt good about it and that was all that mattered.

"11.33 pm." The iPhone said getting Casey to turn his head towards Severide.  
"Geez it' already quite late."

"Yeah you where gaming around on your phone for such a long time."

"Thank you so much for helping me out with this."

"You are very welcome."

"Listen Sev. You see that I can get along quite well here. You can really go home if you want to. I will just get upstairs and grab a couple hours of sleep and I can call you when I am up."

"No way man. I know you are getting along good but I will not leave your side okay?"

"Thanks."

It took Casey a while to get his toothpaste onto his toothbrush and get ready for his bed but as his head finally touched his pillow he had to smile a bit. For being blind since just a few hours he had made some good progress today. Hoping to wake up from the sunlight tomorrow Casey finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that Severide was sleeping inside the guest room downstairs.

As Matt woke up the next morning he immediately turned towards his alarm clock, just to recognize that he couldn't see it. It took him a few seconds until everything got back to him. The explosion, the blindness. Matt fished for his phone on his nightstand and didn't have to search long until he found the clock. They had changed it to the middle of his screen so it was easier for him to find it.

"9.25." Matt widened his eyes. He hadn't expected it to be that late. Slowly he climbed out of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom where he decided that he would love to shower. Matt went back to his bedroom to get some cloths which was much more difficult than he had thought at first and went back to the bathroom. He leaned his white cane onto the shower stall and turned on the water. He had to search a few seconds to find his shower gel, smelling on it first to make sure he had picked the right bottle. All in all Matt was quite pleased as he finally got downstairs. His phone had already told him that it had taken him more then an hour to get ready. As he got into the kitchen he could already smell coffee. For the first time he was really starting to feel all his other senses getting stronger.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Severide greeted Casey, glad to see him all showered and dressed. He had clearly forgot his glasses upstairs, getting Severide too look into his dead blind eyes.

"Yeah actually I did. What about you?"

"Me too. I made breakfast but first we need to get your eyedrops in." Casey took a seat and leaned his head back while Severide inserted the liquid into Matt's eyes.

During breakfast Kelly nearly couldn't stand Matt's eyes. He tried to explain it to himself. Matt was temporary blind why was it so hard for him to see his unfocused eyes then? Maybe it made it all more visible for himself.

"You forgot to put your glasses back on. I will grab them for you." Kelly said hurrying upstairs, glad his friend couldn't see how uncomfortable he was feeling.

After they had breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen until a ringing doorbell disturbed them.

"Oh that's Hermann." Severide said before opening the door.

"Hey Casey, how are you doing?" Herman greeted his Lieutenant just a few seconds later.

"Here at home it's not that bad I have to admit. I am getting along quite good."

"That really good to hear. Listen we called Severide yesterday and asked him if we could help out in any way. He told us that the two of you are fine but he said that you could use a new watch. We didn't buy an expensive one as it's just for a couple of days but it can tell you the time nonetheless." "What really?" Casey said his face lighting up.

"Here." Hermann made a step forward, putting the clock into Casey's hand.

"Just push the button on the side."

"11.22."

"Wow Hermann. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"Glad we could help. Listen if you need anything call us okay?"

"Thanks."

"Oh and one more thing. I bought an audio described film. Its specially made for blind people so you and Severide could watch a movie today."

After Hermann had left Casey got back to his phone to practice a little while Severide grabbed a shower.

"Listen man, what about getting outside for a small walk? I think some fresh air would be good." Severide said unsure if Casey was up for it.

"Yeah why not? Not much else we can do." Casey answered accepting his coat from Severide. While Casey was using his white cane with his right hand, his other hand was holding onto Severide who was maneuvering him safely towards the streets until they finally reached the park just 2 blocks away from Casey's house. They sat down onto a bench and Severide told Casey everything he was seeing and that was going on in front of them. Casey just listened to the sound and imagined the things Severide was telling him.

As they finally got home it was 48 hours since the accident. Still there was no change in Casey's condition.  
After dinner they crashed to the couch watching the movie Hermann had bought for them. Severide blindfolded his eyes, so he was just hearing the film the same way Casey was. He had to admit it felt weird at the beginning but once he got into it it was a completely new experience. Severide almost felt bad as he could get the blindfold away from his eyes again while Casey remained blind. This time they went to bed earlier but no matter how hard he tried Casey just couldn't fall asleep. He got his phone from his nightstand trying to google something about his condition, not very successfully.

It was way past midnight when he finally drifted to sleep. The dream that was waiting for him where some blurred pictures, mixed with his current situation and the pure angst he was feeling about never being able to see again. As he sat up in bed again breathing hard from the nightmare he had to recognize that he had just slept for 2 and a half hours. Casey grabbed his white cane making his way downstairs. He knew that Kelly was properly asleep and he didn't want to wake him but he had emptied his whole bottle of water and definitely needed a new one.

Matt cursed as he nearly tripped over the table in front of the couch again. He couldn't just keep its position in his mind, other then the position of everything else in the house. He had even decided to get along without his white cane tomorrow just because he felt confident about it now.

He got a bottle of water out of the fridge but wanted to pour himself a glass of orange juice too. He searched his cabinet for a glass and placed it onto the counter before getting the orange juice out of the fridge. With a loud noise the glass crashed to the ground just seconds after Matt had started to pour the juice inside. Cursing he turned around, searching his sink for a towel to clean the mess he had just produced up. He knelled down and tried to clean up as good as possible, soon realizing that he didn't have a clue what he was doing there. Even if it bothered him he had to wait till tomorrow to ask Severide to clean it up.

Slowly he made his way back upstairs hoping to find some well deserved sleep. How much he hated this whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Pallada and Guest! At least 2 reviews. Not happy but hey, someone is reading, right? Are you 2 ready to meet the OC?

 **Chapter 4- Strangers in the night**

On the next morning he sat up straight in his bed as Severide busted into his room without any warning.

"Damn it Matt are you okay?" He asked and Casey just looked in his direction.

"What is going on?"

"You better tell me. Jeez Casey!" Severide grabbed Casey's hand.

"What? What is it?" Casey asked staring at his hand just meeting complete darkness.

"I think you cut yourself while trying to do whatever you have done in the kitchen. I just saw the blood."

"What? Is it bad?"

"No just a cut, already stopped bleeding but you definitely need some new sheets. I will start to clean up the banister as it has your blood on it."

Of course it had. Casey had used it on his way down. 

"8.25." Casey cursed at the time. He had barely slept and Severide had given him quite a start. Without using his white cane much Casey got downstairs where they spent most of the breakfast in silence. Severide had recognized the change in Casey's mood but he could understand him. For his condition he was really doing great.

"So I thought we could stop by at Molly's tonight for a beer. What do you think? It's Boden's birthday." Severide said. He had been discussing this point with himself for a while now.

"I don't know if that's the right place for me to be."

"Why not? I will be there too and the guys would be more than happy to see you."

"Yeah maybe you are right."

"Not just maybe. I am right."

"Whatever." Casey couldn't hide the small grin on his face.

It was 64 hours since his accident now.

Matt's phone started to ring, getting Matt to grab it from the table beside him.

"Casey"

"Hey it's Dove Rogers. You helped me with my veranda last year, you remember."

"Yeah of course I do."

"Listen I just wanted to ask if you could quickly look into your files and tell me what the exact color of that wood is we used?" Casey exhaled deeply.

"Listen Dove, I am quite busy at the moment, can you give me a few days?"

"Actually I need to know it right now. Can't you just have a look?"

"No I am sorry."

"Look man that's not a proper way to treat your customers. It's just one quick look."

"I am blind!" Matt nearly screamed into his phone. Yes it was just one quick look but for him it was much more than that at the moment.

"What? Oh sorry man! Wow I didn't know that. I am so sorry."

"Listen Dove I will have a friend of mine look it up and then call you back okay?" Casey said, immediately feeling sorry for his outburst.

"Yeah no hurries. Again I am sorry man."

"What was that about?" Severide asked, widening his eyes at Casey's outburst.

"Nothing. Can you look something up for me please?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"No! No I am not okay. I can't even look something up. I just want this 96 to pass quickly. I just want to see again."

"Yes I know. You are not far away from 72 hours now."

"Doctor said 72 hours just has a 10 percent chance. From there on it gets more possible every hour." "Maybe you will be able to see while we share our breakfast tomorrow."

"Maybe. But the doctor had also said that it's going to be a long way back to 100 percent."

"But everything is better then this, right?"

"Right!" With that Casey got up from his chair, walking to his office, the white cane now in his hand as he hadn't been to that part of the house before.

"What do I have to search for."

"Look at the folders over here." Casey said, mentioning towards the wall.

"Look for R. and then look up Dove Rogers. You have to tell me the color of the wood we used."

Severide watched Casey with growing concern as his hand searched blindly for the phone on the kitchen looked pale and tired and his little outburst on the phone had shown Severide how Casey was actually feeling about everything.  
"You are a tough guy, you know that?" Severide asked, getting Casey to look at his direction.

"I am trying."

"Yes you are!" Severide patted Casey's back before handing him the phone he was still searching.

After Casey had called Rogers back he brushed his hand over his growing beard before exhaling again. He wanted to go to Molly's today, but not like this. Casey left his cane on his bed, making his way downstairs on his own.

"Wow look at you. You are really getting along just great." Severide said as he spotted his friend, feeling a little proud at his growing ability.

"Hey Sev?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you shave my face? I can't go like this."

"Glad you are asking. I was still trying to figure out how to tell you that you where looking like a woodsman there in a kind way."

"Funny." "

Together they made their way upstairs where Severide gently saved Casey's face before helping him to pick something nice to dress.

They arrived in time at Molly's and each and everyone said their big hello to Casey. Severide was watching his friend closely while Casey chatted with Cruz and Otis on the bar.

It was now 76 hours since the accident and of course there was no change. Casey had refused to wear his glasses inside the bar and he had also left his white cane in the car. Severide had positioned him on a bar chair and from there one Casey was talking to everyone that stopped by. Looking completely normal like the Matt Casey he knew for such a long time.

"Hey, can I sit here for a moment?" The voice of a woman asked, getting Casey to look towards her. He hadn't recognized her voice.

"Why not?" He asked, taking a sip of his bear. Herman had just left the spot to head for the man's room.

"So you are one of this hot firefighters too. I didn't know I was heading directly into their party here."

"I am their Lieutenant.", Casey explained.

"Impressive. My name is Charleen."

"Matt Casey."

"So Matt, do you want to share a drink?" Matt nooded before waving blingly at Shay to get over to them.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked the stranger beside him.

"Same again." Charleen answered while Casey just ordered a beer and a drink for Charleen. As Shay got his beer in front of him, Matt's hand searched for it while he was still talking randomly to Charleen.

"Are you okay?", Charleen asked in the middle of their conversation.

"Yes, why?"

"It's kinda weird you never really look at me." Charleen now said getting Matt to swallow. So it wasn't that obvious to the people.

"Well that's because I don't know where you are exactly. I can just follow your voice."

"What?"

"I got into an accident a couple of days ago. I am temporarily blind. So if you wait a couple of days I should be able to look into your eyes."

"Oh my god. Matt I am so sorry. I didn't have a clue."

"Yeah I left the whole blind guy equipment in the car."

"I am really sorry. What did the doctors say?"

"That I will most likely be able to see again tomorrow. Maybe."

"How did that happen."

"Look at him." Hermann gestured his head towards Casey while he slummed down next to Severide, both man sharing an amused grin.

"She is hot." Severide admitted. "And he has no clue."

"You know since the first second I saw you I had been planing on asking you something that I have never ever asked someone before. Do you to grab a coffee at my place?" Charleen now said, getting Matt to smile.

"Wow. That was very straight."

"Yeah I am a straight person. So..."

"So..."

"I don't know. Do you want to have a coffee Matt Casey? I don't live far from here." Casey swallowed. He could almost feel the blood rushing through his ears. This was something so new, so unexpected.

"I can't. I am blind okay?"

"I don't care."

Casey rubbed his hand through his face.

"Then come home with me. At least I can find my bed on my own." He said, feeling his whole body tingling at his words.

"Okay." Charleen answered breathing a hot kiss onto his cheek.

"I will just head to the lady's room and then we can grab a cab."

As soon as Charleen was gone Severide was by his side again.

"She is hot!"

"Really?" Casey asked. He hadn't even thought about this point.

"Really man!"

"We are going to grab a cab now."

"Ohhhhhkay."

"I need my white cane. I really can't go without it."

"Will grab it for you. Are you sure about this?"

"No but yes." Casey smirked.

"So I guess you will have enough company for tonight but call me if you need anything. Oh and I will wait outside with that cane of yours." Severide said before heading towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally 5 reviews. Thank you so much. Please guys KEEP IT COMING! Here is the new chapter. Kinda different ;o)

 **Chapter 5- Job**

"So Matt Casey, are you ready?", Charleens asked, getting Casey to turn at her direction.

"I am. My friend Kelly is waiting outside with my white cane."

"So that means it's on me to get you out of here, right?" Charleen said before grabbing Matt's arm. "Let's go."

Kelly just quickly handed Matt his long cane not bothering and introduced himself quickly to Charleen. They waved for a taxi and Matt could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Having a one night stand with a complete stranger was one thing.

Being completely blind while having a one night stand with a complete stranger was the other thing. This was definitely one of the weirdest things he had ever done.

Charleens lips met his without a warning on the backseat of the cab. However this woman was, he really liked her. At his apartment Casey had to recognize that he wasn't able to get a bill out of his wallet to pay the driver as he had no idea how much money he actually had in his hand.

"Let me help you." Charleen said and grabbed his wallet and payed the driver and Casey knew he had to trust her. It would be completely easy to rob him here or to steal everything from his house, without him recognizing it. And for the first time this evening he felt completely vulnerable and helpless.

"You okay?" Charleen recognized the change in his mood, while handing the wallet back to him. "You had 95 dollar in your pocket. The drive was 18 dollar, I handed the driver 20 dollar and let him save the rest." Charleen explained.

"Thank you." With that Matt opened his door and carefully got out of the cab, followed by Charleen. As soon as he they where inside the house and he had closed the door behind him, he threw his white cane away, to proof her, to proof himself that he would be perfectly capable of everything without it. They started to kiss again and Casey couldn't help but moan as he never saw her hands coming. Each touch was a surprise for him and with his senses more focused on hearing, touching and smelling it felt unbelievable to him.

"Can I feel your face?" Matt said hoping that he was looking at Charleen's eyes now.

"Of course you can." She said and Matt started to touch her face, exploring everything just with the touch of his hands. He could tell that her face was even, her skin felt soft. She was wearing mascara and her lashes felt long under the soft touch of his fingertips.

"What color do your eyes have?"

"They are green. A very light green." Charleen answered. Matt had already felt her full lips on his but explored them nonetheless. He let his hands run to her forehead again before letting them glide through her hair. It was long and curly and it smelled like apples.

"What color is your hair?" "Brown." Matt smiled a little. He definitely had a crush on dark haired woman.

He gently coped her face between his hands before kissing her again passionately, his hands now exploring each part of her body.

The kiss got wilder and they slowly climbed up the steps, making their way towards his bedroom where Charleen guided him to the bed gently.

"We never talked about your job." Matt said while turning towards Charleen on the bed. He had just experienced the most intense sex of his life.

"Well I am a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yeah. I work at Lakeshore."

"You have to be new."

"Yes I just started a few days ago. I moved here from Texas as they offered me a really good job." "Well then welcome to Chicago."

"Yes that was a really nice welcome." Charleen answered kissing Matt again before her fingers softly touched Matt's eyes.

"Will you tell me what the doctors told you about those sight of yours?"

"No. Not now." Matt answered sitting up in bed again.

"I don't know what you think about it but I could definitely use a shower right now. Or a baths." "Oh I never say no to that." Charleen answered and Matt could hear her laughing. Getting to Molly's was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

"It's 11.14" The voice of Matt's clock told him after he woke up.

"Well you could have asked me. I really have a nicer voice than this ma'me." Charleen answered and Matt had to smile at her words.

"Good morning."

"Good morning you too." Charleen answered and Matt could feel her lips on his again.

"You want some breakfast?" Matt asked sitting up in his bed again.

89 hours and still there was nothing greeting him but pure darkness. Pure darkness and this wonderful and unique woman by his side.

They got downstairs and Matt could feel the lump building up in his throat. Kelly had always arranged breakfast.

"So I would like to offer you something now but..." Matt said, but Charleen already kissed his lips. "I will be fine, just get yourself comfortable on the table, I will arrange everything. In the meantime you can tell me about your diagnosis."

Matt exhaled while letting himself sink onto the chair.

"First off you have to know that I suffered head trauma not to long ago..." Matt started while Charleen was preparing their breakfast.  
"How many hours since the accident?" Charleen asked concentrated.

"It has to be 90 hours by now."

"And still nothing?"

"No."

"Listen Matt, I have to tell you something. I am a neurosurgeon." Charleen now broke the news getting Casey to lean back in his chair.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Yeah I kinda feel like this too but I really am not." Charleen said and took in a deep breath. "Can I be honest?" she asked.

"Yes please."

"The head trauma you suffered is a pretty serious condition."

"I know. It felt pretty serious." Matt replied, searching for the coffee in front of him for the second time until he finally found it.

"With this new head trauma, the concussion, the blood cloths...it's not good."

"What do you mean with not good?" Matt swallowed hard.

"I mean that it can also take longer then this promised 96 hours."

"Well how much longer?"

"I am not a mentalist, I can't tell...but weeks, maybe months until you will be able to see normally again...if you ever will be able too."

"What?" Casey could feel his heart rate speeding up.

"I would like you to come to the clinic tomorrow and we will run some more tests. I want to have a look on my own okay?"

"Charleen you can't just tell me I will stay blind."

"I never said that. I just said that there is a risk but I can't say anything for sure until I had a look at your brain. I asked you if I could be honest. Matt trust me we will figure something out okay?" Matt nodded closing his eyes in defeat.

"Listen, I don't know if this was just a one night stand for you. I really want to see you again. Not just as my patient in the hospital but as a man." Charleen confessed, crawling onto Matt's lap, taking his head into her hands to give him the feeling that she was there, that she was looking at him.

"You just told me that it's possible I will stay blind. You want to date a blind man?"  
"If I had a problem with you being blind I wouldn't be here right now would I? And I wouldn't have just told you that I want to see you again, that I want to spent more time with you. We just know each other for a few hours but Matt, I really...I like you very much."

"Same here" Matt had to admit.

"So the answer is no, I don't want to date a blind man, I just want to date you Matt Casey. And if you are going to stay blind then I still want to date you." With that Charleen kissed him again passionately and for a few more hours they had forgotten about breakfast.

Casey had just closed the door behind Charleen as he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen just to be told that he got a new text message. A text message? Slowly Casey digged through the menu just to have his phone read it out loud.  
"Severide: Hey Don Juan, just wanted to ask if I should stop by? And just wanted to test if you are able to use your phone for texting." Casey smiled at the text and tried his best to answer but that was just a bit too much for now, so he let Siri dial Severide's number.

"Hey Don Juan, got my text?"

"I did. You can stop by now yes." With that Casey ended the call. He would have to explain a lot once Severide got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of your lovely reviews. I am SO happy you found my story! Have fun with the new Chapter and I can't wait for your reviews!

Chapter 6 - Truth

Matt sat down on his couch slowly, activating his watch again.

"5.21" Matt exhaled trying his best to block the tears that tried to escape his useless eyes.

96 hours...and still nothing.

Charleen's words echoed in his ears. He could just hope that she was right, that they would find a way. He couldn't even think about the prospect of staying blind.

As Severide entered he smiled brightly but his smile faded as he found Matt on the couch. The tears where still visible on his cheeks.

"Hey!" Severide said, sitting down on the opposite chair to Matt.

"Still nothing?" He asked before Matt started to talk, telling him everything Charleen had told him.

"Are you scared?" Severide asked watching the change on Matt's face immediately. He had told him everything like he was talking about any other person.  
"I am." Matt admitted, tears already building in his eyes again. Severide didn't hesitate to cross the small distance between them and pulled Matt into a hug.

"I am too. But we are going to fight this together. No matter what she is going to tell us tomorrow okay? We will find a way."

He had talked twice to Charleen before he got to bed that night. She had confirmed his appointment for the next day but mostly they had talked about private stuff, trying to get to know each other more. Casey was sure he had never meet a woman like her before. She was special in every way.

As they entered the hospital on the next day Matt felt beyond nervous. He was nervous to meet Charleen again but mostly he was nervous because of the results.

"Wow buddy. Charleen Macintosh?" Severide said while Matt just nodded. They where slowly walking towards the elevator.  
"Yeah why?"  
"She is head surgeon of the neurological department."

"She is what?" Casey asked, feeling Severides elbow playfully hitting his ribs.

"She is hot and a genius. Congrats man!"

"Hey we have an appointment with Dr. Macintosh." Severide said as they finally reached the desk at Charleen's front office.

"Oh you have to be Mr. Casey? I should guide you to her office as soon as you get here. Dr. Macintosh is going to be a little late." Matt and Kelly got into the office where they sat down onto the two chairs in the room.

"What does her office look like?" Matt said as soon as the nurse had closed the door.

"It's an exam room but also well decorated. There are pictures on the wall mostly from beaches. And a lot of graduation documents. As I said a genius."

"I can't believe she picked me." Matt said still not sure how he actually felt about all of this. He just knew that he liked her way to much.

"Hey!" The door opened again a while later and Matt had asked himself how they would greet each other. His question was answered as he could feel her lips on his just seconds after, her hand covering his right cheek.

"How are you?" Charleen asked.

"Nervous."

"Me too. Hey Kelly." Charleen greeted Kelly before getting to her desk. Kelly couldn't hid his smirk.

"Matt I got your medical file and got all the information's I needed form your previous head trauma and the current one. I want to do some tests today okay?"

"Yeah okay." Matt agreed while Charleen got a flashlight shining it directly into Matt's eyes.

"Did you see any change?" She asked.

"No, all pitch black."

"Okay. So I got the CT scans but I want to do some brand new scans to look at the progress okay?" Matt exhaled deeply before nodding.  
"Let's do it." He said and got up from his chair, grabbing onto Severide as soon as he was standing. This time he needed much more than his guidance, he needed his support. Now more than ever.

Kelly had to wait outside the CT room until a nurse brought Matt back outside, telling them to go straight to Charleen's office.

Charleen returned to her office just a couple of minutes later. She put a chair in front of Matt and took his hand into hers before starting to talk about the results.

"So the blood cloths are still there and we found a swelling in your head that is blocking your optic nerve, causing you to be completely blind at the moment."

"A swelling?"Matt asked.

"Yes. Due to your previous head trauma your brain is more vulnerable and the explosion meant a large impact to your body and your head especially. As far as I can tell the swelling has reached it's final level now which means that your condition is not going to get worse. The swelling nonetheless needs to go down again until your optical nerve is able to function. Due to that the still exxisting blood cloths need to disappear but we will give you some medicine for that."

"So I am going to stay blind?"

"For a while yes but there is a good chance that you should be able to get your sight back, it's just a long way and you have to be patient while your brain starts healing again.

Severide closed his eyes at her words. He didn't know if he felt happy about the news that Matt would be able to see or if he felt pity for the fact that it would take some time.

"How long?" Matt could feel his heart aching. He was glad that it was most likely no permanent damage but he wasn't sure he could handle this situation any longer.

"We can't tell anything as you know. It depends on how soon the swelling starts to go down." "Charleen please, a few more days? A months?" Matt begged her.

"Three to four months."

"My god." Matt exhaled, leaning back in his chair, while he could feel Charleens hand on his cheek again. Severide patted his shoulder helplessly.

"We will get through this." Severide said.

"And I am with you too." Charleen admitted while placing a kiss on Matt's lips again. 

"And then I should be able to see again right?" Matt asked after a few more seconds where he tried his best to keep himself togheter.

"First off I am pretty sure that there is no permanent damage but as usual there is no guarantee for that. When your vision gets back in a few months it will come back slowly, just as slowly as the swelling is going down. First off you will be able to see when there is light somewhere, than some blurred images will return, it will take some time Matt."

"Will I ever be able to work as a firefighter again?"

"You know the risks of the job and I know that Dr. Morrison had already told you about the risks with the head trauma you had suffered but if you decide to go back to the job than you will get a clean bill."

"Thank god." Matt said. At least one thing that would work out.

"Do you have any more questions?" Charleen ased.

"No. Not right now."

"Okay. Do you have plans for the evening? I could stop by with some take out." Charleen said, enjoying to see the smile returning to Matt's face.

"So you really want to do this, even with the news you just developed?"

"Of course." Charleen said, kissing Matt again before turning to Kelly.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked but Severide just raised his hands in defeat.

"Very kind of you but I know better than to disturb the two lovebirds of you." He said before raising form his chair. He was so happy for Matt.  
"Thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome. I am glad that it wasn't some really bad news." Charleen had to admit. "Yeah me too."

Casey and Severide spent the drive back to his house in complete silence letting the information's slowly sink in.

"You know how much luck you have with meeting this woman?" Severide said after they got back into the house, sharing a beer in the kitchen to drown down the news. Severide wasn't sure if it would be good idea to talk about the whole situation right now, he just knew that he needed Casey to talk.

"I know. She is amazing."

"She is. And she is going to help you through this in a way I can't."

"I don't know what I would do without you Sev."

"That's what friends are for right?" Severide asked before hugging Casey.

"We have a lot to arrange now as Boden is not going to let you stay with me for the next 6 months or so until I will be able to see again."

"I know. I have been thinking about this too. Maybe we can search the internet if there are some kind of instructors to help blind people deal with the situation." Severide said, hoping that it was not early to lead Casey into this direction.

"Yeah a mobility instructor or something like that. I can't hide in my house for the next months." "Exactly. You need to accept the situation as bad as it is."  
"I am going to stay blind for a while." Casey said and finally Kelly could see the tears building in Matt's eyes. He hold him while he cried silent tears and as he got his head up again, Kelly could see that he had made a decision.  
"Let's do this!", Casey said, his voice strong and clear.

With that Severide grabbed his computer from the guest room and they started to search for the possibilities. Severide knew that it was Charleen that got Casey to continue and he couldn't even describe how glad he was that Charleen had made her way into Casey's life just yesterday being the person she was.

"So here we go, Charles Hanson, mobility instructor for blind people." Severide read out loud.

"The text says he helps people who got blind to get as independent as possible. This guys really looks nice on the picture."

"Give me the number. We will call him. Now." Casey said, grabbing his phone. He knew that he had to deal with the situation right now. It wasn't just 96 hours anymore. And he also knew that he would start to drown in his own misery if he wouldn't handle it right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys all so much for your reviews. I normally get a chapter up really fast when I get so many reviews BUT I had the flu, so sorry it took me a while. :o) Hope you are still reading this story.

Here we go with the new chapter. I really hope you guys continue reviewing. I am looking forward to that.

Chapter 7 – New future

As the doorbell rang in the evening Matt opened it for Charleen who got the take out onto the dining room table.

"I hope you like Chinese."

"I do." Casey said, before feeling Charleen's hands on his face again.

"You doing okay?" She asked, kissing him lightly.

"I do. Severide and I arranged some things already. I will start mobility training tomorrow."

"Wow really? Matt that's great." Charleen said while getting some dishes.

"Well I thought I could hide in here and bury myself for the next months or try to deal with the situation as good as possible."

"I am glad you did choose the second option."

"Yeah me too."

"So maybe that instructor of yours can show you how to use the subway so you can get to my place on your own. I promise it's quite easy and not too far from here." Charleen said filling Matt's plate. "You got chicken on 9 o'clock, pasta on 3 o'clock and some vegetables on 6 o'clock." Charleen explained before putting the plate in front of Matt. 

They spent their evening chatting and Matt still couldn't believe how glad he was that he had meet her.  
"What do you think? Maybe you can visit my place tomorrow? I can pick you up after work?"

"Do you mind if we meet here for a while longer until I feel more confident about everything?" Matt asked feeling her hand on his leg. It was unbelievable that she was always keeping contact to him so he could feel her even if he couldn't see her.

"No it's okay. Just tell me when you are ready okay?"

"I will."

"Good."

With that Charleen climbed onto Matt's lap, taking his face into his head, kissing him passionately. "I can't tell you how glad I am about all of this." Charleen said.

"Me too." Matt breathed into her neck, while he could feel her hand on his belly, slowly making her way down. This was just unbelievable.

As Matt woke up the next morning he felt the bed beside him just to recognize that it was empty. "Charleen?" He called out, receiving no answer.

"8.24" His clock told him before Matt grabbed the phone from his nightstand.

"One new message. Charleen: We never talked if you are able to read text messages but as I know you, you are. As I obviously couldn't leave you a letter, I decided to write you on the phone. I got a call from work, had to come in earlier than planned but didn't want to wake you up. See you this evening." Matt smiled and put his phone away before getting out of his bed, searching for his long cane. When nobody was inside the house with him he felt much more confident using it. He didn't have any luck. Matt tried hard to remember where he had used it last and found it beside his main door. With the cane in his head he tried to make a decision weather to make himself some coffee but soon decided that it was probably not the best idea. Maybe Severide could watch him try it this afternoon.

Matt could hear his phone ringing upstairs and hurried to it.

"Casey."

"It's Severide. Listen I talked to Boden He needs me in for shift today."

"Well no problem. Charles is stopping by in a few hours and in the evening Charleen is going to be here, you don't need to worry."

"You have a fresh bagel in the fridge, bread is in the second drawer right beside the fridge."

"I am going to be fine mum." Casey said laughing.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Don't worry Severide. We have to get used to it."

"Yeah I am afraid we have. But before we will get used to it you clearly have to organize your supplies on your own."

"Absolutely. And you have to watch me making some coffee. I didn't want to try it on my own." "Very good decision. I will watch you make coffee tomorrow after shift okay?"

"Okay. So have a good day at work."

"And you have a good day with Charles oh and Charleen of course."

As the doorbell rang Matt felt a little nervous meeting his instructor Charles Hanson for the first time. He immediately knew that he really didn't have any reason to feel nervous at all.

"Hey Matt. My name is Charles. I am in my fifties a grey haird man with a beard, I am a little overweight but still in good shape. My eyes are baby blue but with some wrinkles around it now." Charles automatically started to describe himself, getting Casey to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Charles replied following Matt inside.

"So Matt, tell me what happened to you? When did you get blind and how?" Charles asked and Matt started to explain everything to him.

"So it sounds like you will be fine in a few months and this is just a small capital in your heroic life as a firefighter."

"I hope I can look back at it a year from now and tell someone exactly this."

"I am sure you will. So Matt what do you want to learn? What are your goals? Why did you call me?"  
"I need to get more independent. I mean yes its just 5 days since the accident but I really don't want to stay at home forever or have to rely on my friend Kelly. I need to get some independence back." "Okay we will get there. First off I think it's best to start inside your house as this is the place where you are going to spent most of the time so it's pretty important that you will get along here. And I mean like really getting along. From walking around without a long cane, over finding the right matching cloths in your dresser to making yourself something to eat okay?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Okay. Then let's get it started. Come on, we will head to your entry door and from there one we will explore every room. Leave your cane right here." 

After 4 and a half hour they ended up organizing Casey's drawer. Charles had brought a little machine that could tell Casey exactly which color his shirt or the object in front of him had, making it much more easier for him to get along.

Casey crashed to the couch after Charles left the house 5 hours later feeling completely exhausted. He had learned so much from this man already and tomorrow they would continue. Casey could feel his eyelids dropping pressing the button of his clock.

"4.25" He had enough time before Charleen would be here. With that Casey stretched himself out onto his couch. The next thing that got to him was the ringing of the door bell.

"Hey, you okay?" Charleen asked immediately at Matt's sight receiving a smile.

"Yeah...I just fall asleep. What time is it?"

"Its nearly 6."

"Wow."

"I brought dinner again." Charleen said after kissing Matt.

"Yeah I already smelled that. You are an angel." Matt said before walking to the kitchen in front of Charleen.

"Wow look at you. I just wanted to ask how your first lessons with Charles where but I can already see it for myself."

"He is incredible. He describes everything so I feel like I can see it. It's awesome. "

"I can imagine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Everything."

"You know there are so many things I keep asking myself and I just decided to ask you what you are wearing. I want to picture it you know."

"That's a good idea. So I am wearing a black skirt, with matching pumps and a blue blouse. It's a dark really bright blue."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all." 

"Matt I wanted to ask you something but I really don't want to rush you."

"No please, just ask."

"Tomorrow is Friday and I wanted to know if you would like to go out to eat."

"Oh..."

"As I said don't feel rushed."

"No...no it's okay. We really can do that. I mean why not? I am blind but I would like to have a good dinner."

"Okay. So I will try to get a table at my favorite restaurant tomorrow."

"I am really looking forward to that."

Please leave a review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

Thanks for your lovely comments! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please leave a comment!

Chapter 8- Ugly situations

On the next day Matt found a message from Charleen on his phone again. He really needed to ask Severide to show him how to text.

Matt got out of his bed and found a completely new confidence while walking around his house much more easier today.

"How was shift?" Casey asked as Severide walked in. He could smell that he was freshly showered. "We got a huge fire but it went all good. I have to get used working side by side with Hermann but for the first day we managed good. I missed you out there."  
"Well I am afraid you will have to miss me for a while longer."

"We will get completely wasted the first night after you get back on shift."

"I will call you on that."Casey said smiling. He couldn't wait for that to happen.

Kelly waited until Charles arrived and greeted him before leaving Matt and Charles on their own as he couldn't help his friend and he knew that Matt needed to concentrate.  
Matt himself was a little scared of the things waiting for him today with Charles but after yesterday he was sure that Charles would manage to teach him everything.

After they had arranged everything in his kitchen today Matt and Charles had made their first steps outside the door. Matt could feel his heart hammering in his chest with all the traffic and the people around him. He felt lost within seconds.

In the evening he got dressed and just got downstairs as Charleen arrived.

"I am pretty sure you are looking fantastic." Matt said after Charleen had told him that she was wearing a black dress with small cut outs.

"This is my favorite dress. I am going to wear it on the evening when we celebrate your 100 percent vision."

"You promise?"

"I do." Charleen said watching as Matt's hand searched for his white cane. He always left it beside his door now as he just needed it outside.

"Here you go." Charleen said, handing him the cane. Matt wasn't wearing his glasses today and so he had looked completely normal until this second.

"Are we going to call a cab?" Matt asked as the walked outside.

"No I parked outside."

"What car are you driving."

"A silver Mercedes SLK."

"Are you kidding me" Matt said, looking at Charleen's direction.

"No. Why should I do that? You could feel the star on your own if you wouldn't believe me." Charleen chuckled before helping Matt into the passenger seat.

Charleen took Matt's hand as they got out of the car, guiding him towards the main entrance of the restaurant. They had decided to leave the long cane inside the car while Matt had his folded spare cane stored in his jacket, just in case.

As they entered the restaurant Matt could already hear all the voices.

"McIntosh. We have a reservation."

"Yes Ma'me. Would you please follow me." Charleen looked into the main room and swallowed as she could see the small paths they had to cross.

"Listen Matt there is not much space here. I need you to grab my shoulders and follow me okay?" "Okay." Matt answered, placing his hands onto Charleens shoulders, following her slowly. He couldn't deny that he was feeling more than relieved as he could feel the chair underneath him. They had finally reached their table.

To Matt's surprise he really enjoyed having dinner. The taste of the food was much more intense now that he couldn't see anything, it just tasted delicious. Beside that he enjoyed the conversation with Charleen and spending time with her like this.  
"So and here comes the ugly part." Matt pointed out after carefully placing his glass back onto the table."  
"What ugly part?"  
"I need to use the mens room." Matt said and Charleen was glad he couldn't see the shock that crossed her face for just a second. She hadn't thought about that at all.  
"Well we will manage" She said getting off of her chair, taking Matt's hand. Slowly she guided him around the tables and through the much more crowded entrance area.

"Okay, we are standing right in front of the man's room now. Just give me a second and I will call in to see if if there is something vacant."

"Can I help you out?" A man that had heard their talk asked out of nowhere.  
"Actually yes." Matt said, not thinking long about this awful situation as there was nothing he could do about it.  
"I am blind and I wasn't here before, so maybe you could guide me inside? That would be very kind." Matt said and Charleen felt proud immediately.  
"Yes sure thing man, no problem. Come on!" The man about Matt's age answered.  
"I will wait right here at the door!" Charleen said releasing Matt's arm.  
"I will get him out safely, I promise." The guy said before he continued. "I am grabbing your arm now okay?"

"Yes." Matt agreed.

"You know my grandpa was blind so I am kinda used to this." Charleen could hear them chat and breathed out immediately, glad of how they had solved another situation.

"Do you want to go for a small walk after all this dinner?" Charleen asked as they got outside. Matt could feel the cooler air on his cheeks immediately.

"I would love that. But I need my long cane."

"You can just hold onto me. I will guide you."

"I know and I trust you...I just. I don't feel save like this."

"Okay, no problem. Come on we will get it.

It took Matt 2 and a half weeks of training until he agreed to Charles suggestion to get out of his house, take the subway to a random station and change the train to head back home. Matt was feeling beyond nervous about all of this. He knew that Charles was just a few steps behind him, but there was nobody he could hold onto, it was just him.  
With his heart hammering in his chest Matt closed the door behind him and turned right to make his way towards the subway. With his normal vision it had always been a 3 to 4 minutes walk, now he needed 10 at least. Slowly he made his way with his long cane, taking in the noises around him. He just had to cross one street and he listened to the audio signal before he crossed the street. He had asked this way about 100 times together with Charles. From his house he just had to go straight ahead until he could hear the beeping of the crossroad. When he had crossed it he had to turn to the right and then walk 200 steps until turning to the left. Matt exhaled before climbing the steps to the platform. Turning right. He listened to the voice coming over the speaker announcing the train. As it was randomly he just took the next one and drove for 4 stations until he got out. He had never been to this station before but he knew that they where all build alike. He got out of the subway and turned right, following the marks on the floor. How great full he was the city had installed them.

As Matt finally reached his house again Charles padded his back.

"Wow I am really proud of you." He said and Matt could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"Me too" He whispered and could feel Charles hugging him as the emotions where overwhelming him. This had been a major breakthrough and Matt was just happy and proud.

As Severide entered the house he had to smile as Casey was all excited about something that was a daily routine for so many people. Severide was enjoying to see his friend that excited.

"I told you you can do it! It's amazing!" He said smiling brightly. The two of them had gotten into their very own routine. Like every two days Severide got some shaving cream onto Matt's face before shaving his best friend gently and carefully.

"You know that I took the subway on my own today. I am more than sure I could manage shaving on my own." Casey said as Severide cleaned his face after the procedure.

"Well I am more than sure you can but that's not the point. I don't mind doing it and I think you feel more comfortable when you know that it's done thoroughly. With that hot girl of yours you need to look your best way my friend."

"Well then I think we will keep it that way." Casey said with a smile on his face.

"Exactly. So any plans for the evening? I think as you hardly spent a night apart that Charleen is coming by?"

"No tonight I will head to her place." Casey broke the news.

"Oh wow really? That's great man."

"Yeah I can't deny it forever and I trust her you know. I don't feel ridiculous or ashamed in front of her. I mean she picked me even if she knew that I was blind."

"She is a great woman. And you are still you. No matter if you are blind or not. I would have chosen you as my best friend too no matter if you are blind or not."

"Even if I could never watch a game with you."

"We are watching games together."

"I know." Casey said, laughing. "Come on, I am hungry! We should really eat something."

In the evening Matt and Charleen took the subway so Matt knew how to get to her on his own. At her apartment Charleen closed the door behind her.

"So this is my living room. I will show you around okay?" Charleen said and slowly guided Matt to the different rooms. Matt counted the steps while Charleen told him everything about the furniture, the colors and so on.

"Do you mind walking from room to room with me again?" Matt asked after they had finished their little tour again.

"Of course not. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, just take me from room to room again." Matt said. They did their walk trough the rooms for three more times until Matt felt confident enough to find his way on his own. He knew that it would get easier the more time he would spent here. At their current state of a relationship it would be much time.


	9. Chapter 9

So how did everyone liked the new episode. How hot is Casey with his longer hair? So to celebrate Season 4 I am already updating now :o)

Hope you guys like it and leave a review!

 **Chapter 9 – Insecure**

After two weeks Matt closed the door of his house behind him and took the subway to Charleen. He had a spare key now in chase she had to work longer. Matt entered the foyer and made his way across it to the elevators on the left side. 48 steps straight ahead, 8 to the left.

His fingers searched for the third button from the left, pressing it lightly. As the elevator doors opened again, Matt got out and turned right. He changed this cane into his left hand, while his right hand felt the wall. He had to walk across three doors and the fourths was Charleens. His hands searched for the bell but nobody opened the door. Matt fished for the spare key and it took him a few more minutes until he could close the door behind him again. He leaned his cane beside the entry door and took off his jacket, hanging it on the wardrobe on the left.  
He didn't even think about taking his cane with him and walked inside, getting to the kitchen to take a bottle of wine out of the fridge. He had just poured in the second glass as he could hear the door again.

"Oh my god! Matt! You really did it?" Charleen nearly screamed and Matt could feel his heart skip a beat as he heard the joy in her voice. They had walked their way from his house to her place together, 14 times. Now he had managed it all on his own.

"I did." Matt said and could feel Charleen's lips on his just seconds after.

"I am so proud of you!" She said full of joy.

"Casey." Matt answered his phone two weeks later. He had been blind for a little over 6 weeks now and still he had refused to go back to the firehouse and meet the others. He had been to Molly's a few times with Severide but had turned down every offer to go back to 51. He had sworn that he would not go back there until he was finally back on duty.

"This is Cynthia Meyers." A woman's voice greeted him.

"Cynthia. Hey. How can I help you?" Matt asked. He knew Cynthia from the phone. She was the head officer of the emergency call center. Matt had talked to her quite often after calls.

"Matt I just heard from Chief Boden what happened to you."

"Yeah. It will take a few months until we can chat again Cynthia." Matt replied while finding a chair in his living room.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you where maybe looking for a job."

"A job?" Matt asked not sure if he got her right.

"You could work with us. For the work here you don't need your eyes. You need to hit a few buttons but I am pretty sure you can manage that. We need some good people here Matt and you would be more than perfect for the job."  
"Wow thank you." Matt said still surprised.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"I...I don't know. I think I would like to try it first."

"Fine for me. So you know we are located at Lakeshore."

"Yeah I know."

"Is there a way you can get here by tomorrow."

"I am sure I will manage."

"So tomorrow at 8? I will wait for you outside the main door okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"See you tomorrow Matt. I hope you will agree." Cynthia said before hanging up. Matt couldn't believe what just had happened. A job...that would be a dream come true for the time being blind.

Lakeshore was directly at a subway station and he didn't even need to change trains. It was just a twenty minutes drive. Tomorrow he could ask Charleen to take him with her as she was also using the subway, from there on he should be okay to manage it on his own or he would be able to go with her if they could arrange their working hours. Matt could feel his skin tickling by the pure thought of getting back to work. This would be a fantastic option until he would be able to see again.

2 weeks later Matt's normal routine started to finally kick in. Ever day at 6 he got up together with Charleen. Sometimes in her place, sometimes in his place. There was barely a night they didn't spent together. They got read and drove to work together. Matt worked till 4 o'clock while Charleen always had to work longer hours so Matt took the subway home weather to his or to her place.

Every two days and one evening a week he meet up with Severide, one time a week they enjoyed some time with the guys at Molly's and there was one time a week where he got out for dinner with Charleen. Compared to his life before going blind Matt couldn't complain about anything. Anything but the fact that he was still longing to finally get his vision back. As great as he had arranged himself with everything he still felt desperate to get back to his old-new life. Being able to see Charleen for the first time, being able to hop back onto truck, he was missing his old life even if this feeling got better every day. Matt was completely blind now for a little over 2 full months. 

"What are you thinking about?" Charleen asked, brushing Matt's cheek as she returned to the couch. They where watching a casting show on TV this evening.

"I just thought about the fact that maybe I can get some vision back in a few weeks." He admitted.

"Yeah there is a good possibility that it won't take too long but as I always told you we don't know how long it is actually going to take. It could be everything from 2 weeks to 2 months."

"I know." Matt said taking in a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you something. Or better I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Matt said unsure.

"This thing we have, I think we can call it a relationship now..."

"Indeed." Matt said a smile now circling on his face.

"The holidays are getting closer and...I want you to meet my family." Charleen said.

"But your family lives in Texas."

"But we could go there nonetheless. The thing is, I will spent the holidays with them and I really want to spent them with you too. I love you." Matt took in a deep breath at her last words but squeezed her hands back. He had never meet a woman like her before that accepted him just the way he was, even in complete blindness.

"I love you too." Matt said and could feel her lips on his just seconds after.

"So what do you think about the plan?"

"Are you sure we will be able to manage this? I mean like this? We could wait until I get my sight back."

"But its unlikely you will get it back till the holidays."

"Ah yeah, Christmas. Does you family know I am blind?"

"Of course they do!"

"So it would be your mum, your dad and your brother Sean?"

"Exactly. Its nothing big, just spending time with the family, enjoying some nice dinner..."

"But do you think we will get tickets? I mean its just 2 weeks."

"I already bought them a few weeks ago."

"Oh wow." Matt said surprised.

"I know. I just didn't know how to talk to you about it."

"You can always talk to me!"

"I know but I really didn't want to rush things. So is this a yes?"

"Yes." Matt said enjoying Charleens happiness.

One week later Matt opened the door as Severide made his way inside on their "2 day shaving routine." This time he had already heard his friend coughing and sneezing before the doorbell had rung.

"Did you catch a cold?" Matt said, getting the answer with another coughing fit.

"Flu." Severide said, his voice raw.

"You could have called."

"And let you look like the forest guy again? No way man!" Severide answered.

"Did you work like this?"

"Full shift. Do you have something to drink? I could really use a coke or something." Severide answered, feeling dizzy again. He knew that he was running a fever and needed to head to bed but saving Casey was much more important to him.

Casey had just closed the fridge as he could here a loud noise out of the living room.

"What did you break?" He asked smiling, but the smile faded as soon as there was no answer. "Sev?" He asked. Nothing.

"Kelly damn it, that's not funny. Talk to me!" Matt said, his voice already filling with panic. As he was still greeted with silence Matt crashed down to his knees, crawling the way through the living room to make out where his friend was. At least he was used to search a burning building in complete darkness. As his hands finally grabbed something he could soon identify it as Severide's boots. Casey made his way to Severide's head, feeling the heat immediately.

"Sev, talk to me! You with me again?" Casey asked, feeling for a pulse, glad as he got one. He also recognized that his hand felt wet but he couldn't tell if it was blood or sweet. Matt got back to his feat and hurried towards his dining table, searching frantically for the phone. He didn't pay attention as something slipped and crashed to the floor. It was the flowers he had bought for Charleen. As his hands finally found his phone he told it to dial 911 and was glad to have Sophia on the phone just seconds after. She was one of his colleges at the Emergency call center.

Matt took Severides hand into his until he could hear the ambulance outside. He opened the door and the paramedics busted inside. Unsure at their current location Matt followed insecure.

"Can you tell us what happened Sir?" One male asked.

"He said he was coming down with the flu, I got him a coke and he collapsed. Was it blood on his neck?" Casey asked.

"No it was sweat."

"Did he hit his head? Can you please tell me what is going on?" Casey continued to asked, feeling lost in his own living room.

"Are you alright Sir?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes! I am blind." Matt answered, knowing that his questions didn't make sense while he looked completely normal on the outside. That was at least what they kept telling him. He knew that his eyes had to be cloudy and a little milky. That was what Severide had told him. And of course even if he tried his best he always missed looking directly at someone.  
"He's got a pretty high fever. His blood pressure is acting up. I am pretty sure he is dehydrated. We will get him with us to Lakeshore. Do you want to ride along?"

"Yes!" Matt said searching for his jacket and his long cane. He followed the man outside, glad as someone grabbed him and guided him to the seat in the ambulance. He took Severides hand in his as soon as he found it.

"You can sit down here Sir. A doctor will get here and talk to you as soon as they know anything." The paramedic said before guiding Matt into the waiting area quickly.

Matt didn't wait a second before getting his phone out.

"Hey!", Charleen greeted him on the other end.

"Are you still at Lakeshore?"

"Yes, I am just heading outside. Are you okay?"

"No. Kelly came by and collapsed. We got here with an ambulance seconds ago. Can you meet me at the ER waiting area? I am sorry to call but I am really...I...I need you." Matt said taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. He felt lost inside this place. He couldn't tell what was surrounding him, he had no idea where the exit was or how to get to the subway from this place of the hospital. In fact he had no idea where he was. He could feel his hands trembling with panic as he hold onto his cane for dear life. This was just too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I will update quickly here and hope to read from you :o)

Chapter 10 – Going somewhere

"Matt?" He whirled around as he could hear Charleen calling out for him. Charleen didn't need long until she could see Matt's discomfort. Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around him, feeling just how badly he was shaking.

"Shhh. I am here now. Everything is going to be alright." She said, her heart breaking at his appearance. Matt could feel himself calming down with every second that he could feel Charleens presence.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. He said he was running a flu and asked me to get him a coke. I just closed the fridge as I could hear him crashing to the floor."

"I will go check on him okay?" Charleen said as she could feel that Matt had calmed down a little. "No!" He said, still holding onto her arm. "Don't leave me here." His voice was an unfamiliar plea and Charleen could fell how shaken he really was.

"Okay, I will stay right here. I am not going anywhere. Everything is going to be alright." she said guiding Matt to one of the seats, her hand never leaving his. He had always been so brave, so okay with his current situation. Now was the first time she could see the other side of him.

It didn't take long until the doctor showed up, telling them that Severide would get some fluids before he could get home again. Just as the paramedic had said he was simply dehydrated.  
As they where cleared to visit Severide in his temporary room Charleen guided Matt inside slowly. "Hey Matt!" Severide said as soon as he could see Matt walking in. "You scared the hell of me, you know that?" Matt asked and was glad as he could feel the bed. Charleen let go of him, so he could squeeze Severide's outstretched hand. Kelly knew that it was important for Matt to feel him now. Since he had gone blind their body contact had raised to nearly 90 percent when they where together. "I am really really good." Severide said. He could also see what was going on with Matt. A quick look and a nod from Charleen told him, that he was right.  
"You are coming home with us as soon as you can get out of here and no, there is nothing we can discuss about this." Matt said after a few seconds of silence.  
"I know that I would be exactly like you so yes, I am coming home with you."

During the next couple of days it was on Casey to take care of his sick friend. Severide had gotten comfortable on the couch and was watching TV or sleeping most of the day while Matt tried his best to take care of his friend. Severide had to admit that Matt had gotten amazing in getting along inside his house. He even managed to serve a soup one evening while Charleen had to stay at work longer.

Just two days after Severide had been "cleared" by Casey to stay on his own again, Charleen could feel Matt's grip tightening around her arm as they walked into the crowded and noisy airport. Even to her it felt like the whole country was flying home for Christmas, she could only imagine how Matt had to feel in all this noise.

"I got you okay? Just trust me." Charleen said and could momentarily feel Matt relax a little beside her.

Another week later Charleen could feel Matt's grip tightening around her arm as they walked into the crowded and noisy airport. Even to her it felt like the whole country was flying home for Christmas, she could only imagine how Matt had to feel in all this noise.

"I got you okay? Just trust me." Charleen said and could momentarily feel Matt relax a little beside her.

"Hey you okay?" Charleen asked watching Matt closely. He had lost all his color and was holding onto his seat for dear life since a few minutes.

"Yeah...I..." Matt closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Matt?"

"I need to throw up." Matt said and could feel Charleen pressing a paper back onto his mouths just seconds after. Matt took it from her and emptied his stomach within a second.

"Matt talk to me." Charleen said as she got the paper back out of Matt's hands and handed it to the flight attendant.

"I never get sick while flying. I think it's the movement and the fact that I am not able to see." "Yeah that's a possibility."

"Gosh I am so sorry." Matt said leaning his head back onto his seat. For the first time he was glad he couldn't see the people around him. He was sure they where all staring at him.

"There is nothing you need to be sorry about. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." Matt had to admit and thanked the flight attendant who returned with some water.

The rest of the flight went by quickly and after Charleen got their bag, they walked to the pick up area, where Matt could already hear a woman calling for Charleen.

"Mum and Dad are here." Charleen said and Matt felt nervous immediately. It was one thing meeting the parents of his new girlfriend, it was a completely other thing meeting them while being completely blind.

"Hello Matt, it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Susanne and I am so going to hug you now." Charleen's mother said getting Matt to laugh. As she took him into a hug Matt got to know her stature at least. She was small and a little overweight and it seemed like she had short hair.

"Same here, I am Rud." Charleens dad said and hugged Matt too. Rud was at least on head bigger then him as his own head nearly crashed against Rud's chest. He wasn't the tiniest bit overweight.

"I am really glad to meet you too." Matt said and smiled blindly at the faces in front of him. How much he would love to actually see them now.

There wasn't a second of silence in the car on the drove home. Matt was pretty sure he had never enjoyed being with complete strangers so much ever before. They really where warm hearted people with a brilliant sense of humor.  
"Mum Dad, I will show Matt around the house so he can get along on his own." Charleen said as soon as they made it inside. Rud had already grabbed their bag to get it to their room.

"Yes of course. Is there anything we can do?"

"No just ignore us when we walk past you for the 20st time." Matt said smiling before they started their tour.

At Charleens place it had took him 2 weeks until he had been able to walk around without his cane. He wasn't expecting to be able to leave his cane behind here and with the size of the house he knew that he had to be glad when he could find the bathroom and the living room without getting lost.  
"I don't think we will be separated much and there is always someone here. If you get lost just call out." Charleen said, feeling that Matt had his problems getting used to the shape of the house. "Yeah I think that's going to happen." He admitted.

"Not a problem at all." Rud said, slapping onto his back. "We will find you!" He said laughing.

Matt and Charleen followed Rud into the living room and spent some more time with Charleen's parents and even though Matt would never admit it Charleen could tell that he was exhausted. She knew that it had been a lot for him with the traveling and she also knew that he wasn't comfortable when not being able to get along on his own.

"So I think we will call it a night now." Charleen said after another sideglance at Matt who was clearly done for today. He had lost some color again and was unusually calm. Her mother nodded towards her. She could see how exhausted Matt looked. 

Charleen knew that her sense had told her right when Matt didn't even try to walk upstairs on his own. He was holding onto her arm and let her lead the way upstairs.  
"You okay?" Charleen asked after she had watched Matt getting ready for the night.

"Can you get me to the bathroom?" He asked and Charleen furrowed her eyebrows. Matt never asked for help. Not like this. Not without trying.

"Of course. Talk to me, what's going on."

"I am just tired and I got this killer headache."

"You what?" Charleen asked alarmed.

"It's nothing."

"Matt you need to accept one thing, I will always be worried when you tell me something about a headache. With your condition headaches are nothing we can ignore." Charleen said getting closer. "Where is the pain located?", She asked looking into Matt's unfocused eyes. They had changed during the last few weeks, looking more cloudy now.

"Its on my temples and behind my eyes."

"Okay. Anything else? Do you feel nauseous again or anything?"

"No just tired. Really really tired." Matt could feel Charleen's fingers on his neck, counting his pulse. "  
She searched her purse and got a little flashlight out. As a neurologist she couldn't just leave it at the office now that she was with Matt constantly. She shown it into his eyes and then looked at him closely.  
"You seem okay."

"I am okay hun! I am just exhausted. I am sure its all the noise, the flight and everything. I really need to sleep. Stop worrying okay? I am okay." Matt tried to reassure her and searched with his hands for Charleen's face to kiss her.

Matt fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillow while Charleen watched him for a while. She couldn't stop worrying about him. Not in his condition.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey to all of you!

Thanks so much for the reviews. So who is up to know what's going on with Casey?

Please leave a review. Happy to read from you guys!

 **Chapter 11- Time**

"Matt?" Matt opened his eyes and searched for Charleen's voice. Still even after 3 months he wasn't used to meet just darkness after opening his eyes the first seconds he woke up in the morning. "Hey." Matt answered.

"I just wanted to check if you are okay." Charleen said getting Matt to turn towards her.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 2 o'clock."

"Please tell that you didn't stay awake."

"I did. Can you tell me where you are?"

"At your parents house for the first time in my life. I am fine! Come here." Matt said, stretching his arm out so Charleen could burrow her head on his chest.

"I am fine. I promise." Matt reassured her once again, kissing her head gently. "Now go back to sleep. It's Christmas eve tomorrow."

Charleen sighed heavily. He was right.

Meeting Charleen's brother was as easy as it had been with his parents and even though Matt would never talk about it, this Christmas was one of the greatest he had ever had. He wasn't used on celebrating Christmas together with a family and feeling all the love was just his own little Christmas miracle.

"Matt, Charleen said you are a great constructor.", Charleens father started after they had dinner on the day after Christmas eve.

"Yeah I have or had a business beside being a firefighter but right now its on hold."

"What do you think if I would explain something to you, would you mind taking a look."

"No of course not."

"You know I am trying to build a..." Charleens father started, taking Matt's arm, slowly guiding him towards the back of the house. Charleen watched with a smile before turning around to her mother.

"Honey, I really really have to say that I already love Matt." Her mother admitted but the smile slowly faded. "What if he is going to stay blind?", she asked and could see the same sad look on Charleens face too.

"Then it is like it is. I love him, no matter if he is able to see or not. He is the greatest man I have ever meet."

"But its difficult isn't it?"

"Yes." Charleen sighed. "I will do everything in my power to get him to see again but when we have to realize that it's not going to be that way than we will get through it together. He is the man I love no matter his handicap."

"That's all I need to know." Charleens mother answered, hugging her daughter.

Matt and Charleen celebrated New Years eve together with Kelly and the rest of the 51 members at Molly's. Matt took Charleen into his arms as they counted down to 0 and they kissed each other for the new year. Both making the same wish. Matt felt his emotions kick in as he starred at the sky, not able to see the fireworks.

"We will be fine." Charleen said, kissing him as she could see the change Matt's face.

"I know."

Charleen couldn't help but feel nervous too as she got home exactly four months after Matt's accident. She had been sure that his sight would slowly be returning by now. Still there was nothing. Yesterday she had tested it for herself but Matt wasn't responding to any light. He was still completely blind.  
As she opened the door and found Matt in the living room she could see, that the same thoughts where crossing his mind.  
"Shall we talk about it?", Charleen asked as they where eating dinner later that evening, both hadn't spoken much since she had returned home.

"There is not much to talk about. It's four months now, I am still completely blind."

"I made an appointment for you next week so we can have a new scan of your brain again. We should be able to see if the swelling is still there."

"Can't you schedule the appointment earlier? I am tired of waiting, I am tired of hoping. If I am going to stay blind I need to know it so I can finally accept it."

"I know that you want to know it, believe me I want to know it too but these scans are not too healthy, otherwise we would have done this scan earlier so we would already know what to expect. We have to wait one more week and if there isn't any kind of progress we will make this scan."

A week later Matt left work earlier and headed upstairs to Charleen's office. Samantah, Charleen's front office nurse, greeted him friendly as he walked in while he could hear Charleen ending a phone call in her office.  
"Do you feel up for it?" Charleen asked, knowing that Matt hadn't slept a second the previous night. She hadn't slept too but had at least pretended too, not wanting Matt to know how concerned she actually was. The fact that his vision had not returned by now wasn't a good sign. It had been okay to exam Matt all those months ago as they had just meet at Molly's but now after all those intense time they had spent together, it was nearly impossible. But still she refused to give this "case" this very special patient to a college.

A knock on the door announced Kelly. Charleen was glad that he had offered to be by Matt's side too. She herself needed to be his doctor now.

As Charleen entered her office after the examination Kelly tried to read her face but she wasn't giving away anything Her face was just a blank mask.  
"Hun?" Matt asked looking towards her, while Charleen again got a chair and sat down in front of Matt to touch his hand.

"The swelling is gone but we found a blood cloths that is still blocking your optical nerve completely. As you got all the medication we are sure that it's not going to get away on its one."

"So I am going to stay blind."

"If you don't agree to have surgery yes." Charleen said.

"Tell me about the surgery."

"We will try to remove the blood cloth but it's dangerously close to the optical nerve."

"So you can hurt my optical nerve and I stay blind forever or you don't tread the blood cloths and I will stay blind as well, right?"

"Right."

"Well then let's do this surgery." Matt said while Severide could see how uncomfortable Charleen was .

"Do you need to open up his skull?" Severide asked. He couldn't hold back the question anymore.

"No we can operate through the nose. In fact it's not even a big surgery, just complicated." Charleen explained.

"Guys I don't care if it's a big surgery or not, if there is just a one percent chance that I will be able to see again then we should do this." Casey made his point perfectly clear.

"I am the one that is going to perform this surgery Matt. And I don't want to be responsible if your optical nerve get's permanently damaged." Charleen now explained her situation., her voice trembling

"Oh no!" Matt exhaled deeply, his hands searching for Charleen's face.

"Look at me, I am blind, no matter if you hurt my optical nerve or not. I am blind. Completely blind. This surgery is you trying to give me my sight back." Matt said smiling a little. "I am so sorry I have to put you through this but I want and I need this surgery and I trust you with my life." Matt said, before kissing Charleen. He could feel her nodding slowly.

"Tomorrow morning." She said her voice full of emotions.

"Tomorrow morning." Matt agreed with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor?" Charleen asked, unsure of how she should continue.

"Yes sure."

"Can we sleep at your apartment tonight?" She asked, watching the concerned look on Matt's face. "Of course." He answered.

"You know I am nervous and I know that you are nervous too but we both need to catch some sleep tonight, okay?" Matt nodded while Severide stepped in now."

"I have tomorrow off, so why don't we just hearwatch a game and I will crash in your guestroom again?" He asked. They where so used to the "hearwatch" word now they really didn't even recognize it anymore.

"That's a damn good idea." Matt replied, glad he didn't have to stay alone during the night.

"But no bear, no chips. You are not allowed to eat or drink." Charleen pointed out.

"Wow that's a tough one." Severide shot back before raising to his feet. He could feel that Charleen needed some time on her own now and Severide asked himself if Matt recognized what exactly was going on here as he was completely concentrated on the surgery. He didn't seem to confront himself with the situation that he would maybe stay blind for the rest of his life. Severide was glad about that fact and tried his best to push that thought out off his mind again. He couldn't handle the fact of Matt staying blind forever. He needed him back at work, he needed to actually watch a game with him, he needed his opinion on the new seats for his car, he just needed his old friend back. On the other side he knew that Matt would get along if the surgery would go wrong. They all would.

"Hey Doc." Severide said, a question still burning in his head. "When will we know if the surgery was a success or not? I mean will Matt be able to see directly after if the surgery went good?" He asked, watching Matt's face.  
"Unfortunately no. We will again cause some swelling around his optical nerve with the surgery. So it will take another month until we will see if his sight is returning or not." Charleen broke the news, watching as Matt tried his best to stay calm and strong. But as well as Severide she knew him to well. She could see that he was just wearing a mask right now.

"It's okay. I am getting along good and the new job is really good too. It could be worse." Matt said and Severide had to nod. He was right. Matt had done a hell of a job out of his current condition.

Severide watched as Casey placed the white cane beside the doorframe and walked directly towards the couch in the living room to switch on the TV. On the way home they had just talked about random things and news from the firehouse and the fact that Casey was switching on the game immediately told him, that he didn't want to talk about it now.

On the next morning Matt got settled in his hospital bed just as the door opened again and Charleen got in.

"Hey good morning." She said and Matt had to smile as he heard her voice.

"Good morning you too." He answered and felt her passionate kiss just seconds after.

"The OR is prepared and we will get you upstairs now." Charleen said, brushing her head over Matt's freshly shaved face. She knew that Severide was shaving him every two days and she was so glad and so thankful Matt had a friend like him.  
"Charleen don't worry okay? If I will stay blind we will figure it out. I will never and I mean never blame you for trying it okay? You hear me?" Matt asked, trying to look into her eyes.

"I know." Charleen answered, before placing a kiss on his head.

"Come on, let's get this done."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys! A pretty long Chapter following here. Please let me know what you think! I really need some more reviews...so longing for them! So please if you got the time to read this, leave a review!

 **Chapter 12 – With me**

Severide took his seat in the waiting area and was soon surrounded by his comrades from 51. Of course they had all shown up to sit with him in the hospital, waiting for news on their Lieutenant, on their friend.

It took Charleen about 2 hours until she made her way to the waiting area again. She knew that everyone was waiting for answers, especially Kelly.  
"The surgery went good as far as I could tell but we will have to wait and see. We don't know if the optical nerve is damaged and if he is damaged how bad it is going to be. Still there is a very high risk that Matt is going to stay permanently blind or visually handicapped." Charleen said before taking a seat with the guys from the firehouse to talk. She knew there where a lot of questions. Questions she would love to have an answer to herself. But to her surprise no one asked, they just talked and laughed and made her feel more light modded within seconds.

As Matt finally came through he threw his head from one side to another, glad as Severide's voice came to his ears.

"I am here. I am here Matt. It's Kelly." Severide said, hurrying towards Matt's bed. He had been looking out of the window for a couple of minutes and had missed the second Matt had started to wake up. Kelly could just imagine how it had to feel, waking up in complete darkness in a foreign room.  
"How did it go? Where is Charleen?" Matt asked, his voice still giving away how tired he was.

"Charleen got another surgery. You slept longer than she had planed you to sleep. I should tell you that she will be here as soon as the other surgery is finished. You did good."

"So did she damage that nerve?" Casey asked, his heart rate rising.

"She can't tell yet. Time will tell."

"Yeah I am kinda used to it."

"The guys are all here. Should I call them in or do you want to rest some more?"

"No call them in. They need to get home and spent time with their families." Matt said, knowing that no one would leave the hospital until they had said their hellos.

Matt didn't have to stay long in the hospital and left just a day later together with Charleen. Of course she had ordered him to stay in bed for a while longer as he still needed to rest up. That was the usual plan they had.

2 days after the surgery Matt's head shot up as his phone started to ring on the nightstand. He knew that it had to still be night as he had been fast asleep.

"2.34" His clock told him before he reached for his phone, answering it. He could feel that Charleen was awake too and the little click told him that she had switched on the lamp on her nightstand.  
"Mister Casey, this is Officer Charles Nowell." The man on the other side said. "Do you know a woman called Nancy Casey?" He asked.

"Yes I do know her. She is my mother. Why? What's going on?" Matt asked, already smelling trouble.

"We caught her driving without a drivers license while being under the influence of alcohol."

"Just great." Matt said, rubbing a hand through his tired face.

"Will you pick her up at the Police Station, Northwestern drive."

"I will." Matt said shutting down his phone.

"Is everything alright?" Charleen asked alarmed.

"Do you remember when we talked about my mother?"

"Yes." Charleen said slowly. Matt had told her everything, his whole story.

"Well that was the police department. We have to free her from jail. Or better I have. You need to work tomorrow. Get back to sleep."

"Matt there is no way I will let you get there alone in the middle of the night." Charleen said and before Matt could say anything Charleen was already out of the bed. She wasn't happy that Matt had to be up and about in such a stressful situation just two days after his surgery.

As they arrived at the police station Matt let Charleen lead the way.

"We got a call for Nancy Casey. I am her son, Matt Casey." Matt said as he could feel the desk in front of him.

"Wait a second hun, there is no one behind the desk. Ah there someone is coming." Charleen said. "Can I help you?" The voice of the officer sounded like the one he had talked to on the phone.

"I think it was you who called me. My name is Matt Casey."

"Yes it was me. Mister Casey do you have a passport for me to identify yourself?"

"Yes sure." Matt said turning towards Charleen direction. "Can you please get it out of my wallet?" Matt asked, glad that Charleen was with him again. He was good to get along in his natural surroundings but as soon as he had to leave them he was just screwed and this was another situation that was smacking it into his face again. He would always need someone taking care of him...was that something he could put Charleen trough? His thoughts got interrupted by the police Officer.  
"Alright. You can wait here, I will get your mother."

"That's always the way I imagined you and my mother where going to meet." Matt said and Charleen could see the sad look in his face.

"At least it does fit into what you had told me about her."

"Indeed." Matt said taking Charleen into his arms as he could feel her leaning her head onto his chest.

"You should head home and get some sleep, I can call a taxi when we are done here."

"No way." Charleen said raising her head to look at Matt who was just starring at the darkness.  
"How do you fell? Any headache?"

"No I am fine." Matt assured as the door opened again. Charleen had pictured Nancy as a homeless woman but as she made her way towards them she was surprised how "normal" she actually looked and seemed.

"Matt!" She cheered and Charleen could see her irritated look onto the long cane Matt was holding. "Mum." He answered dryly.

"What is going on, why are you using this cane?", she asked, not even paying attention to Charleen.  
"Well you missed the news that I got hurt in an accident. I am blind since nearly five months now. We hope that it's temporary."

"Oh my god! Why haven't you said anything! We talked in the meantime."

"Yes we did. Mum this is my girlfriend Charleen." Matt said, not bothering to explain himself. "Oh."

"Hello Misses Casey." Charleen said. She hadn't been aware of the fact that Matt's mother didn't know anything about his blindness.  
"I am sorry we met under these circumstances. It's all just a big mistake."

"Where is the mistake in the fact that you don't have a drivers license and you are drunk."

"I am not drunk. I just had a drink with dinner."

"Yeah whatever mum. Come on, we need to go back to bed." Matt said while turning around.

"Matt wait! Who is taking care of you?" She asked getting Matt to face her again.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, but if I do I still got Kelly and Charleen, you really don't need to worry."

"But I am worried. Are you completely blind?"

"Everything is pitch black but I had surgery 2 days ago and if I am lucky I should be able to see at least something soon."

"Please Matt don't leave me standing here like that." Matt just wanted to answer something when out of a sudden all hell break loose. He could hear someone screaming and within a second there where shot fired. He automatically ducked, whirling Charleen into his arms, to shield her, even if he had no idea what was actually going on here.  
"Down on the ground! Down on the ground!" He could hear someone screaming, pressing his body even harder against Charleen's.

"What is going on. Do you see anybody?" Matt asked, his heart hammering violently in his chest.  
"No." Charleen whispered.  
"Hey sweet couple, I said down on the ground now." The voice started again and Charleen could finally take a look.

"It's one armed man. He is pointing the gun at us. We should sit down." Charleen said, slowly sinking to the ground, taking Matt with her.

"My mum?"

"Opposite corner. She is sitting on the floor. Scared but okay."

"Hey! What are you talking about. I didn't say you where allowed to talk! You sweet girl, come over here." Matt could directly feel that he was talking to Charleen. He raised to his feet without hesitating, shoving Charleen behind is back.

"She is not going anywhere." Matt said, hoping he found the direct location to look at.

"And what are you going to do about that, huh?" The man asked and just seconds after Matt could feel the barrel of the gun connecting with his forehead. He could hear Charleen whimpering behind his back.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" The man screamed violently.

"I would but I am blind tough guy." Matt answered.

"And you are dating this girl? Oh come on you have to be kidding me. Come to me baby, I am a good shot."

"She is not going anywhere." Matt said again, his voice loud and clear.

"Robert, we got Cynthia here for you now." A voice interrupted their talk and Matt stumbled backwards as the man now called Robert shoved him back ungently.

"I got you." Charleen said, stabilizing Matt.

Within seconds Matt could hear loud noise and muffled sounds again.

"They got the gun, they are tackling him down." Charleen explained.

"Situation under control." A police officer said and Casey could feel his heart rate getting back in line.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately turning down towards Charleen.

"Thanks to you I am. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Matt just said way to quickly before turning around.

"Mum!"

"I am here. I am okay too. God I was so scared when he pointed that gun at you." Nancy said and Matt could feel her hug just seconds after.

Together they walked out of the police station after talking to one of the officers. They where all glad they had gotten the situation under control so fast.  
"Mum are you still staying with Edith?"

"Yes I am."

"Charleen would you mind if we take her there? It's not too far away."

"Of course not." The drive to Nancy's friend was silent.

"It's the house on the right." Nancy explained and Matt could feel as Charleen slowed the car down. He got out of the passenger seat, swaying a little, but grabbing the door for support.

"Matt promise me we will talk more often on the phone, okay?" Nancy said, touching her sons arm.

"Okay." Matt said, accepting his mothers hug before sitting down in the car again.

Charleen shot a worried glance at Matt who's head was leaning against the window, eyes closed. "Hey you okay?" She asked getting Matt to turn towards her.

"Yeah just tired. Didn't have planed my night like this." Matt said. He was glad as they finally arrived at the apartment again. He could feel the darkness around him spinning again. Charleen had just closed the door behind her as she turned around and found Matt still standing in the hallway, his white cane in his hand.

"Don't you want to leave it here?" She asked, getting no response. "Matt?"

"I am not...feeling to...good." Matt said his voice sluggish. Charleen was by his side within a second.

"Matt!" She screamed as his legs finally buckled and she crashed to the ground with him. Without waiting a second she shoved his weight from her body, turning him on his back.

"Matt! Can you hear me! Matt! Shit!", she cursed, hurrying towards her doctors bag that she always kept in the closet. As she returned just seconds after, Matt was still unresponsive, she took his blood pressure just to see that it was way too low. He had surgery just two days ago, this had all been too much.

"Matt, come one. Open your eyes for me.", Charleen begged, rubbing Matt's chest, glad as Matt's clouded eyes opened just seconds after.

"What is going on?", he asked, not sure what had just happened.

"You passed out. Any headache, anything else?" Charleen asked.

"No. I was dizzy and then I can't remember anything."

"Stay still, I will just check on you further okay?" Charleen said getting Matt to nod. She got the flashlight out of her first aid kid and looked at Casey's pupil reaction. 

"Wait!" Matt suddenly said, getting Charleen to stop.

"You okay? Do you need to throw up?" She asked worried.

"No. Do that again."

"What do you mean? Matt!" Matt could hear the panic in Charleens voice.

"Did you just shine a flashlight into my eyes?" Matt asked, turning his head towards Charleens direction.

"Yes I did."

"I saw it! There was a change. I swear to god there was a change." Matt said and Charleen tried her best to stay calm.

"We will test that now. Come sit up, slowly." She said, helping Matt into a sitting position.

"You okay? Any dizziness, anything?"

"No."

"I will shine the flashlight into your eyes but to not effect you I need you to tell me when you think to see something, okay?"

"Okay." Matt said. Charleen switched the flashlight on and waited a few more seconds before she got it up and shown it into Matt's eyes.

"There! Left eye!" He said and Charleen couldn't help the tears building in her eyes. She shown it into his right eye as well but getting no response. As soon as she got the light to his left eye again Matt began to smile brightly.

"It was clearly a change of light there." He said.

"Oh Matt!" He could hear the tears in Charleens voice.

"Come here." Matt said, tears now building in his eyes now too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Look at you

"It's just two days after the surgery so it can go away again if the swelling is increasing."

"Yes maybe but there is something." Matt said and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.  
"We have to call Kelly and tell him!"

"Matt we have to focus at the task on hand here now. You just collapsed, we can't ignore that." Charleen pointed out.

"Just help me up. I will catch a few hours off sleep and then we will see again, hopefully literally."

As Matt woke up a few hours later he pushed the button of his clock. "10.23"

"Shit!" Matt cursed while sitting up in bed.

"Hey, I called you in sick today and got a day off myself." Charleen said getting Casey to relax. "Thank god I thought I overslept." He said, turning his head a little so his face meet the sun.

"It's a sunny day out there, isn't it?" Matt said smiling and could hear Charleen cheering.

"I can't believe it is already getting back just 2 days after the surgery." Charleen said, kissing Matt again.,

"Me neither. It's still just my left eye but I can clearly see the change off light." Matt fished for his phone on the night stand. He had to tell Kelly the good news immediately.

It took three more days until Matt could confirm a change of light with his right eye too.

 **2 weeks later**

Two weeks later on a sunday morning Charleen found Matt's side of the bed empty. She got up and to the living room, pausing as she found Matt sitting on a living room chair, tears visible on his cheeks.

"Matt?" She asked carefully.

"It's not black anymore." He said and turned his head towards her.

"It's a big blur and still just my left eye but it's not black anymore." He said and took Charleen into his arms as soon as she was by his side. "It's coming back!"

"Oh Matt!" Charleen sobbed, kissing him with tears rolling down her cheeks too. 

**1 week later**

7 days after finding out Matt got some blurred vision back it got even more intense while Matt was at work. At first he tried to ignore the headache it was causing him to see everything that blurred but soon his eyes began to water and it all got too much for him. 

As Charleen returned home from work she found her apartment completely dark. The white cane leaning against the door told her that Matt was home.

"Matt you there?" She asked getting an answer immediately.

"Yeah I am here." He said, getting out of the bedroom. Charleen switched on the lights, getting Matt to hiss and shield his eyes immediately.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I returned earlier today. Usually it's good news that my vision got better again but it's a little too much after all this time of blindness." Matt said, gladly noticing that Charleen switched the lights off again.

"I am happy and I am sorry." Charleen said, crossing the small distance between her and Matt to say hi.  
"We really need to buy me some really really dark glasses until this blur gets a little less blur." Matt said starring at Charleen.

"I can see that you are standing in front off me now. I still can't see you it's just like a shadow." Matt said, touching Charleens cheek gently.

"I so can't wait to see your face." He said placing a soft kiss on Charleens forehead. 

**4 days later**

"Hey I thought I stop by and say hi. Matt isn't answering his phone." Kelly said as Charleen opened the door

"He is already asleep. I think he forgot to call your baseball date off." Charleen said, stepping to the side so Severide could enter.

"Is he still having a hard time with the blurred vision?"

"Unfortunately yes. He feels most comfortable in complete darkness. I talked to my college today, an eye surgeon. He said that it will get better with every bit of vision that is returning. Matt will get used to it."

"That's some good news. Any improvement?"

"Yes, his left eye got a little better again. Still he can't see anything but a blur of colors."

"Do we need to worry about the difference of his left and his right eye?" Kelly asked, accepting the beer Charleen offered him.

"I am." She said, taking a sip of her own beer.

"Did you talk to your college about it."

"Yeah he says that it could be an indication that the optical nerve got hurt during the surgery or that some blood vessels got damaged while the blood cloth was getting pressure on the optical nerve. But as long as his left eye is constantly improving we should not worry. And whats most important we should not worry Matt. I am so happy he is as happy as he is at the moment even with the trouble the blurred vision is causing him. We can worry when it's not improving."

"You are right. I just hope that he will be able to see again, no matter if it's 60 percent or 100, I just need him to see again." Severide pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Me too."

"Did he ever mention that he needs to pass a test to get his spot as a Lieutenant back? He will not be able to if his vision is still affected." Charleen said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes we talked about that but I think Matt would be okay with any other job as long as he could return somehow." Severide said, still hoping that he would have his friend by his side again someday, knowing that the change was minimal.

 **4 weeks later**

4 weeks later Matt had tears in his eyes after he was able to see something again on his left eye. Of course the first thing he was able to see had been Charleens face in the morning. He wasn't really seeing her but he could at least make her out now. And what he saw left him speechless.

"My god you are so beautiful on the outside too." Matt said brushing his hand over Charleens soft cheek. "I am such a lucky man."

"And I am such a lucky woman."

 **2 days later**

Two days later Matt changed his phone with Severide's help. They made the background black with the writing in white and the letters nearly filling the whole screen but at least Matt was able to see and read it when he was holding his phone close enough in front of his left eye. His right eye was still sending nothing. He tried to ignore it as good as possible, while fully concentrating on his left eye. They changed his computer too and with the change of colors he was able to read and write again with the small letter size of 230.

 **6 weeks later**

Another six weeks later Matt got his check up with the eye doctor Ron, a close college of Charleen.  
Matt was still using his long cane as he had just regained some tunnel vision back on his left eye and still nothing on his right eye.

"So Matt, I want you to tell me if you can see anything on the chart." The doctor said and Matt looked straight ahead at the chart. To his own surprise he was able to read the first line. It was an E. "That was really good. What about the second line. Anything there?"

"No nothing."

"Okay Matt we will do some vision tests now okay. Just tell me if you see anything okay?"

"Okay."

After the doctor had run all the test he returned to Matt and Charleen who where waiting in the office.

"So Matt I can say that the vision in your left eye is improving really good. Nonetheless you are still legally blind but I don't think that's new for you."

Matt could see and feel that his vision was increasing more and more during his daily activities. Still he was legally blind but it was a big difference between being completely blind and being legally blind. He was just happy about ever tiny little bit of sight he got back.

"Not really. What about my right eye?"

"I am sorry to tell you that there is no progress on your right eye. You where able to see a change off light but only if I directly shown the light into it so I am sorry to say but your right eye is still completely blind." Charleen squeezed Matt's hand gently.

"Do you think it's going to get better doc?" Matt asked.

"After everything you have been through with the swelling, the blood cloth and the surgery I don't think there is much hope left."

"So I will probably stay blind on one eye?"

"I am afraid we have to assume that yes."

"Okay. But my left eye is increasing?"

"Yes I am totally satisfied with that."

"Thanks doc."

"So we will see each other in about 6 weeks again."

"I have got one more question."

"Of course."

"I still have this very limited field where I can see, like a tunnel. Do you think it will go away or is it going to stay like this?"

"I am not sure Matt. We will wait and see but to be honest there is a possibility that it's going to stay like this. BUT there was also a possibility of you staying completely blind so we should be happy with every single bit that's returning right?"

"Definitely." Matt said, raising from his chair. He grabbed the docs hand that he now was aware off before leaving with Charleen.

"How are you feeling?" Charleen asked, looking over at Matt on the drive home.

"I am okay. I am happy that my vision is getting better. I am also a little nervous as we don't know how much vision is coming back. I now want to get it all back, even if I know that it's not realistic." "We should be happy no matter when it stops. I am happy."

"Me too." Matt said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another quick chapter I hope you guys will like...as I am missing my reviews.**

 **Chapter 14**

In the evening he meet up with Kelly at his house so the two of them could share a beer together like they used to.

"So it's a fact that you will not regain any vision on your right eye?" Kelly said, taking a sip of his beer.

"More or less yes it is."

"Man I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know what it means for your career at 51."

"I do." Matt answered, exhaling deeply. "But I can't change it. I have to face it."

"Matt I know you well enough to know that you are not okay with it." Kelly pointed the truth out, watching his best friend closely.

"I know." Matt answered taking a large gulp of his bear.

"But right now I can just promise you that I am excited and happy for every tiny little glimpse of vision that I will get back. Being blind was hell. I have a wonderful woman by my side, I have a job, I can pay all my bills, it's okay. I have to face it."

"And I am with you. No matter what." Kelly said, slapping Matt's back.

 **4 weeks later**

Matt smiled as Charleen was turning around in front of him.

"So you think that looks good?"

"It does look good." Matt said. He was now able to see her within a small distance but still the field of his sight was very limited. He could just see her when she was standing directly in front of him. Nothing to the top, the bottom, the left or the right. And still absolutely nothing on his right eye.

 **1 week later**

"Charleen!" Matt screamed, getting Charleen to nearly run towards the kitchen where Matt had been preparing dinner.

"What is going on?" She asked alarmed, watching as Matt was starring at her in complete disbelieve.

"The tunnel. It's...it's gone. I can see the whole field now."

"What? Are you sure."

"I am sure!" Matt said, grabbing Charleen to whirl her through the air before kissing her passionately.

"So how much can you see?" She asked after Matt had finally let her down again.

"I still can't see very far but it's good. I can really see good!" Matt said laughing full of joy.

 **1 week later**

"Are you ready for the appointment?" Charleen asked.

"I am. God you look gorgeous in that dress." Matt said, watching the smile increasing on Charleen's face.

"Thank you so much."

"I think the day finally has come." Matt said looking at his white cane for a second.

"Which day?" Charleen asked, following him closely.

"Say goodby to Mister White Cane there."

"Oh Matt. Are you sure?"

"I am. I really really am. I will always have the folded cane with me if I have to go to a place I haven't been before but unless it's the usual daily business I really don't need it anymore." Matt said stretching his hand out to lock it with Charleen's. It was their first time walking around hand in hand like a normal couple. Usually Matt had hold onto her arm but not now, not anymore.

"Matt Casey this is unbelievable."

At Ron's office Matt had to go through all the tests again, now being able to read a lot from the sheets and even pass some other optical tests.

"Well Matt to be honest, this is more than I had ever imagined after these injuries." Ron said, getting Matt to smile.

"Yeah I am really happy here too."

"You should be. I would like to see you here in 2 weeks again. I don't think your vision will change much so we can talk about glasses to see how much vision we can give you back. Until now I think with 8 Diopter you should be able to nearly see 100 percent again on your eye."

"8 Diopter? That's much isn't it?" Matt asked.

"It is but we can give you 100 percent on that eye back with the glasses."

"That's awesome!" Matt said smiling towards Charleen, who was smiling brightly as well.

 **2 weeks later**

They skipped the plan of getting Matt any glasses as his vision was still increasing. Ron ordered monthly tests to see how Matt's vision was developing.

 **3 months later**

They finally came to the decision to give Matt his glasses and so

 **1 weeks later**

He walked out of Ron's office with 100 percent vision on one eye.

"My god Charleen!" Matt said as he walked into his living room, finding Charleen in a black dress with cut outs. "You remember? I promised to wear this when we would celebrate 100 percent vision."  
"Oh I do remember that." Matt said with a smile. Even if he was still blind on one eye it did feel unbelievable to finally see everything so sharp again.

During a long talk they had decided that Matt would stay in his job. Of course the fire department had offered him a position behind a desk but Matt had thankfully turned it down. Ron was also agreeing that a job in front of a computer would be a completely wrong decision and so Matt decided to stay as he did no have to work with his eyes there.

 **10 months later**

On a sunday morning Matt got out of his bed swaying slightly, blinking against the light that was filling the room.

"You okay?" Charleen asked as Matt collided with the door just seconds after.

"Yeah I...", he said, blinking against the light again, automatically swaying and stumbling backwards. Charleen jumped out of her bed, grabbing Matt's waist within a second.

"Talk to me. You okay?" She asked.

"Dizzy."

"Come on, let's sit down for a second. What about that?" Gently she guided him to the bed kneeling down in front of him.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No, just the light. Can we switch that light off."

"Of course. Wait a second." Charleen got to her feet again rushing to switch it off. As she arrived in front of Matt again he had just opened his eyes again starring at the opposite wall.

"Matt you okay?" She asked, watching as Matt closed his left eye, before a big smile started to surround his mouth.

"What?" Charleen asked, not getting what was just happening.

"I am afraid this is going to take a while until I get used to the blur on my right eye." Matt said, watching Charleens disbelieving face before she started to smile too.

"Really?"

"Absolutely YES!" Matt said, kissing her passionately. 


End file.
